After All
by Cherie Dee
Summary: Megumi & Aoshi's unpleasant mutual past is behind them and a fragile friendship is formed. But over time, feelings can change...(alt pairing, Enemies & Allies sequel)
1. Prologue: Letters

Prologue  
  
  
"It's a girl, Akane-san," Takani Kei announced as a loud wail echoed in the halls of the small residence. As he cut the cord with sterile scissors, Takani Megumi prepared the bath for the baby.  
  
She quickly wiped the child clean and wrapped the baby in a blanket, presenting her to her mother.   
  
Akane burst into tears. Kei glanced at his sister in alarm, but she gave him a reassuring smile.   
  
"Are you all right, Akane-san?" Kei asked, concern laced in his voice.  
  
But the woman just continued to cry. Megumi grasped her brother's arm and they moved away, stripping their sterile gowns off.  
  
"She's all right," Megumi responded in a soft voice. "She's been worried about complications as soon as they sent for us...and she needs an outlet for those emotions..."  
  
Her brother smiled. "I see..." He then turned to his patient. "Shall I let Tetsuya-san in now?"  
  
Akane nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. "Thank you...both of you...so much...for everything..."  
  
Kei slid the door of the room open, nearly jumping to the side as the new father rushed into the room. The two young doctors laughed.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Tetsuya, come look at our new daughter."  
  
The father breathed in amazement as he gazed at his first-born child. "She's so beautiful..."  
  
Kei and Megumi quietly left, leaving the new family time alone together.  
  
"I'm glad it went well," Megumi commented as they began walking back to the clinic they both owned and operated.   
  
"Me, too. Akane-san will be a good mother," Kei added.  
  
Megumi nodded. "She's very lucky to have Tetsuya-san. He remained calm throughout the entire procedure."  
  
"Afterwards was another story," Kei laughed.   
  
"You'd be the same way if you were in his position," she teased.  
  
"You're probably right."   
  
They walked in comfortable silence until the clinic came into view. Megumi smiled as they walked up the familiar path. She was content with her life. She considered herself very fortunate to have the life she had now.  
  
"Kei-sensei, Megumi-sensei, how did everything go?" Ayu, their assistant, asked as soon as they stepped inside.   
  
"Both parents couldn't be happier," Kei responded, "Tetsuya-san nearly knocked me over just so he could see them after everything was done."  
  
Ayu smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear that." Then she picked up several letters. "Kei-sensei, you have letters from several of your contacts in Tokyo as well as newsletter circulation."  
  
Kei sighed. "Don't I always?"  
  
"Useless mail?" Megumi prompted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Megumi-sensei, you have a letter from Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. After taking the letter from Ayu's outstretched hand, Megumi tucked the letter inside her sleeve and turned to go to her office.  
  
"You aren't going to open it?" Kei asked.  
  
His sister shrugged. "No. It can wait."  
  
"Just open it, Megumi-chan," Kei spoke up. "He could have said something important..."  
  
Megumi sighed. The last time she saw Shinomori Aoshi was three months ago. Three and a half, to be exact. He had been in Aizu investigating a poison and sought her assistance. By a twisted turn of events, the man who created the poison had been Megumi and Kei's patient...as well as an old friend of the Oniwabanshu, a group of spies who had protected the Edo castle well over ten years ago. Aoshi had been their leader. It turned out that Aoshi's old friend had been blackmailed into making the poison for a small assassination group.   
  
During his investigation, Aoshi had been poisoned as well. Megumi remembered the times she would stay up, researching everything he had found out, hoping to cure him. And when she had created the antidote, she had slept much better because of it. They had spent a lot of time together while he recuperated. And when she had been kidnapped by the assassination group, he had rescued her.   
  
Considering their past together, she'd never believe that she and Aoshi would ever become friends. But ever since that night he brought her back to Aizu away from the kidnappers, she realized that she could trust him. Wasn't that a friend?   
  
She opened the letter, skimming the characters he wrote quickly and neatly:  
  
  
Megumi-sensei,  
  
I hope everything is going well. The Oniwabanshu thank you again for informing us about Jiro and his family. He has yet to contact us personally.   
  
I think you'll be pleased to know that Takeda Kanryu is dead. He was set to serve a twenty year sentence in a remote area north of Tokyo, but died during a prison break.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi  
  
  
Her breath escaped her lungs in a quick burst. If she hadn't been close to the wall, her knees would have given out. Megumi dropped the letter and stared at the floor in shock. Kanryu was dead. Flashes of her experiences with him flickered in her brain. He killing the doctor she studied under...he threatening to burn the Kamiya dojo...  
  
"Megumi-chan?" Kei prompted.  
  
She was free. Finally. Megumi always thought that she had gotten over what happened to her in the past...but now that Kanryu was dead...she really was free. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.   
  
Kei picked up Aoshi's letter, his eyes widening in surprise. "Takeda Kanryu's dead?" He glanced at Ayu, whose eyes rounded.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath and gave her brother and assistant a shaky smile full of relief and joy. "It's finally over..."   
  
"Finally?" Kei echoed.  
  
"I thought it was over a while back, but..." Megumi took a deep breath again. "If you'll excuse me...I think I need to take a walk..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"It's been so quiet the last few weeks," Omasu commented as she brought in several mail and packages.   
  
Okina took a sip of tea. "We'll have to think of something to promote business..."  
  
"Aoshi-sama, you have a letter from Takani-san..."  
  
Aoshi merely accepted it and placed it on the table, continuing to sip his tea.   
  
Once she left, silence filled the room. The old man suddenly grinned.  
  
"What?"   
  
The old man chuckled. "You aren't going to open it?"  
  
"Not yet," Aoshi replied calmly.  
  
"Something might have happened to Jiro...if you aren't going to open it..." Okina quickly reached for the letter.  
  
Barely making a sound, Aoshi's hand landed on one edge of the letter, holding it to the table.   
  
Okina chuckled. "I'd almost think you're trying to hide something..."  
  
"You're wasting time on speculation and prying into others' business..."  
  
"I'm an old man, I have plenty of free time."  
  
"You should do something more productive," Aoshi commented wryly.  
  
"Staring at flowers and sipping tea can only occupy me for so long," Okina goaded.  
  
Aoshi arched a brow before setting his cup down and picked up the letter. After unfolding it, he read:  
  
  
Aoshi,  
  
Thank you for your letter. Everything's finally over. Finally.  
  
I hope everything is going well at the Aoiya. Take care and I look forward to hearing from you soon.  
  
Megumi  
  
  
He folded the letter again, ignoring Okina's curious look. "I have to finish inventory..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, there's the prologue. I just had to get it out of my head. Now I can work on What Matters Most. Hope you guys enjoyed the teaser! 


	2. Chapter1: Discussions

Chapter 1  
  
  
"The others are waiting outside."  
  
Aoshi looked up to see Okina standing in the doorway of his office. Closing his book, Aoshi rose to his feet to exit.  
  
There were times he felt he didn't deserve the Oniwabanshu leadership position, given his past actions...but, Misao had insisted that he was the correct person for the job. She had given him the title back, saying that she would take it up again when she was ready. But she had so much to learn, and she wished to learn from him.  
  
In addition to leading the Oniwabanshu, he also assisted at the Aoiya. When he returned from Aizu more than three months ago, he told Okina that he wanted to participate more on the business end of the Aoiya. He usually ordered supplies from vendors and budgeted the inn's expenses. Twenty-eight years old and he had the life experience of men twice his age. War...killing...death...did that to someone.   
  
He sat down, facing the others: Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, and Misao. Okina to his right. They appeared puzzled on the outside.   
  
"Sources tell me that foreign settlers have arrived several kilometers east of Kansai," he began without preamble. "Many of them are women who have brought heavy machinery. Someone needs to watch them."  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Shiro asked. "Have they brought weapons with them?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, the government doesn't even know that they're here."  
  
"Just watch and report?" Okina queried.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "It's best if Okon and Omasu go, so not to draw suspicion."   
  
Okon and Omasu glanced at each other, then nodded.   
  
"You two leave tomorrow afternoon, return in ten days and report everything you've learned."  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama."  
  
  
A knock entered Aoshi's office while he was filing through a record book that listed all the merchants and vendors the Aoiya purchased supplies from.   
  
"Come in," he called out.  
  
"You're working late, Aoshi-sama," Misao called out, a tray of tea balanced on one arm. "So I brought tea..."  
  
She poured the tea as he settled at his desk. After his cup was full, he set his paperwork and books aside, sipping his tea quietly while Misao sat to the side of his desk.  
  
His office was small with simple furnishings, but it served its purpose. His desk had several simple supplies, pens and paper, and the shelf behind him contained books and records. A large window took up most of one side of the room. In the daytime, light filtered through, but at night, a peaceful silence echoed inside.  
  
"Um...Aoshi-sama?" Misao spoke up timidly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About Okon and Omasu's mission tomorrow..."  
  
He set his cup down and gazed at her steadily, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I...I'd like to go."  
  
He waited for several minutes before saying, "Why is that?"  
  
"I'm Oniwabanshu...It's my duty to go."  
  
He never liked her involvement with the Oniwabanshu, but she was the previous okashira's granddaughter. The Oniwabanshu was her family. He couldn't stop her even if he tried. He had heard that she and the others stopped Shishio's men from setting fires all over Kyoto many months ago. How Misao took it upon herself to become the leader. Misao was a strong girl. She didn't need him. And yet, unconsciously, he was always looking out for her. He had been ever since she was a child. But she wasn't a child anymore. Misao was growing up.  
  
"I see." Aoshi paused before saying, "One of you needs to stay here."  
  
"I'll ask Okon if she can stay," Misao declared. "Besides, you said to just watch them. We aren't going to confront the foreigners, right?"  
  
He was being too protective. The Oniwabanshu meant everything to Misao. Just like it had meant everything to him. Taking care of Misao wasn't about keeping her behind closed doors. He had to let her make her own decisions. "Very well. I expect a full report when you get back."   
  
"Thank you, Aoshi-sama!" She jumped out of her chair, doing a half-celebratory dance.  
  
When she reached the door, he called, "Misao."  
  
She turned around quickly at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Misao's smile widened. "I will."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Megumi reviewed her list as she left the university. Kazumi-sensei, one of the lead medical instructors at the university had given her information regarding the medical conference she'd be attending in several days.  
  
Kyoto. She hadn't been there in so long...The last time she stepped foot there was after Ken-san's battle with Shishio. He had looked so helpless...tattered, bruised...barely alive. Ken-san. A wistful smile tilted her lips. She owed him so much...for rescuing her from Kanryu...for making her realize that her skills as a doctor could help others...There was a time long ago when she felt a strong connection to the swordsman. Perhaps because their past lives were filled with sadness. And in spite of that, they tried to live on. Life certainly wasn't easy. But he seemed much happier with his life now, and she was glad to know that he and Kaoru were happy together. She couldn't stop the twinge of envy that simmered deep inside of her.   
  
She was content with her life. She had her brother, her own clinic, and loyal patients. What more could anyone ask for?   
  
"Megumi-sensei."  
  
She looked up, her features softening in a smile. "Jiro-san..."  
  
The older man cleared his throat. Megumi noticed that he held a long wooden stick in one hand. The man always seemed apologetic around her. She supposed that was normal, considering what had happened.   
  
"You look well," she spoke up.  
  
He nodded. "Thanks to you and Kei-sensei's help..."  
  
Considering what he had done, the police would have put him in jail. But Kei, after much convincing on her part, spoke to his connections, and Jiro was pardoned. He was now part of the slowly growing martial art staff at the university.   
  
"It's in the past," Megumi reassured. Then she continued to speak, "The Oniwabanshu send their regards. Why won't you contact them?"  
  
Jiro sighed, looking away. "It isn't that simple..."  
  
"They're kind people," Megumi insisted. "They want to hear from you..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well...Aoshi himself hasn't written it in so many words...but they would like to hear from you personally. As much as I don't mind being the middle person...they're your friends as well..."  
  
Jiro sighed. "Aoshi's far too understanding..."  
  
"Maybe because he knows what kind of desperation you had," Megumi said quietly.   
  
The old man stared at her for several moments before saying, "I'll consider it..." He glanced at his pocketwatch. "I have a class to teach soon..."  
  
Megumi nodded. "Of course. I'll be going to Kyoto soon for a medical conference...while I'm there, I'll give them your regards."  
  
"Thank you, Megumi-sensei..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Misao and Omasu had no difficulty leaving?" Aoshi asked at dinner.  
  
"No," Okina assured him. Then his eyes took on a crafty look. "Now with two females gone...perhaps I should share my plans for the Aoiya while they're gone..."  
  
Aoshi glanced at Shiro and Kuro, who each looked confused.  
  
"We could open our inn doors for young ladies interested in touring Kyoto. We'll give them a special rate if they decide to stay here at the inn if they participate in this tour..." Okina continued. "It will be the perfect opportunity to-"  
  
"Is there a purpose for this?" Aoshi cut in. "I just finished calculations this morning...The Aoiya is doing fine. We don't need any special promotions right now..."  
  
Okina glared at Kuro and Shiro who snickered.  
  
"I am merely expanding our business..." Okina huffed. "Young ladies who wish to be guided around Kyoto and then to be waited on by the Aoiya's four residents. It's-"  
  
"You just want to be around the young ladies," Shiro spoke up, grinning.  
  
"Does Okon know this?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Of course not!"   
  
The woman in question was currently dealing with a few restaurant customers.   
  
"Women like receiving attention," Okina continued on. "So it-"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Aoshi spoke up. "I-"  
  
"I've been running the Aoiya longer than you have and you know nothing about women," Okina interrupted.  
  
Aoshi blinked. As if his former mentor knew any better. Two decades hadn't changed Okina's attitude towards women. Aoshi remembered how he used to chase young women in the marketplace. Back then, Aoshi was only a child. Okina's failed attempts always amused him. while Okina could be a fierce and determined warrior if circumstances called for it, he could be a carefree old man with a penchant for chasing young woman.   
  
"So as I was saying-"  
  
"I think this idea is odd," Kuro spoke up. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well...I could give them a grand tour," Okina spoke up. "Kuro and Shiro could provide the meals...and if they need to go shopping, Aoshi can carry their belongings."  
  
The three younger men stared at him.   
  
"What?" Okina looked around.  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No," Aoshi said firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Okina," Aoshi spoke up. "This is unnecessary." Something glinted in his eyes, and he continued, "If you insist on finding young ladies to amuse you while Misao and Omasu are gone, we won't stop you. But don't use the Aoiya for that."  
  
Any further arguments were dissolved as Okon entered the dining area, a tray containing a fresh pot of tea grasped within her hands.   
  
"The customers have left," she announced once she had poured everyone a cup of tea.  
  
"Okina just finished telling us about a program he wishes to use to attract more business," Shiro spoke up.  
  
Okon's eyes narrowed slightly. "What does it involve?"  
  
Aoshi watched with amusement as Okon's wary, yet curious expression turned to revulsion as Kuro and Shiro explained.  
  
"You will never change, Okina," Okon admonished. Then her expression turned serious before she asked, "Do we really need that much business?"  
  
"No," Aoshi assured her.   
  
Okon breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Isn't the university holding several conferences next week? Won't that attract business?" Kuro spoke up.  
  
Okon's eyes widened. "That's right...I nearly forgot...Takani Megumi, Himura-san and Kaoru-san's doctor friend, sent a letter to us...she said that she'll be arriving in two days..."  
  
"Is she staying here?" Shiro asked.  
  
Okon nodded. "I think so..."  
  
"Anything else?" Aoshi asked. At Okon's shake of the head, he nodded.   
  
A vocal call from the restaurant indicated customers were waiting. Kuro excused himself and at the sight of the patrons waiting in the doorway, prompted Okon and Shiro to assist him.  
  
  
"It was generous of you to allow her to stay here," Okina continued.  
  
"She and her brother were hospitable to me during my stay in Aizu," Aoshi pointed out.   
  
"True." Okina sipped his tea.   
  
He could only imagine how unusual the situation was. From what he had first heard about Takani Megumi, she had been terrified of the Oniwabanshu. And with good reason, given the circumstances on how they had met. And when she had arrived at the Aoiya to care for the injured, she was wary around Aoshi. Again, with good reason. But her duty as a physician overrode her personal feelings.  
  
Aoshi hadn't said much about the lady doctor when he returned from Aizu. Okina wasn't sure what exactly happened between the two...but they apparently had settled any differences they would have had. Aoshi's new friendship with Takani Megumi was like his friendship with Himura Kenshin...Aoshi never had much to say about either, but he had respect for them both.  
  
Okina studied him for several moments before saying, "While she's here, why don't you give her a tour of the city?"  
  
Aoshi raised his eyes. "Isn't that usually your job?"  
  
"There will be other clients to assist," Okina shrugged.   
  
"Perhaps you're right..." Aoshi took a small drink from his teacup. "You might be tempted by some young lady and lose our guest..."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?" Okina asked.  
  
A hint of a smile crossed the younger man's features. "No."  
  
"I'm not that inconsiderate," Okina retorted.   
  
"I seem to recall a certain old man nearly abandoned a twelve-year-old during a mission because he wanted to spend time with a daimyo's sister..."   
  
"You were twelve," Okina pointed out. "And completely capable of taking care of yourself. You learned to take care of yourself when you were five years old." In spite of himself, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Darn muse! Couldn't help myself again. This fic doesn't seem as dramatic as its predecessor, ne? ^_^ 


	3. Chapter2: The Doctor Arrives

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I wrote this. I WAS gonna write 'Matchmaker Misao', but noooo. It's Daiji's fault that Meiji-era Aoshi is back! Updates are gonna either be slow, spontaneous (or both), because I have school, work, and I'm determined to do an AWESOME job. That'll take time with Meiji-era Aoshi and Meg.

BTW, what's the deal with Okon? Does she have two different names?

Fall season would settle soon in Japan. It was mild outside, Aoshi hadn't bothered with a coat or jacket. He glanced at his watch before his keen eyes darted around the street. Passengers exiting the train station would come this way. Takani Megumi was due to arrive within the hour. 

The others at the Aoiya had no complaints when they discovered that he would escort her from the train station. They had given him a list of items to buy on the way home. Not only was Shinomori Aoshi playing host, but also errand person. 

Three months since he last saw her. He had received a few letters from her, sporadically. She informed him of any events related to the incident months ago. His most recent letter had a personal matter.

He had felt nothing when he learned that Takeda Kanryuu died. His time working for Kanryuu had been the worst judgment call he ever made. There were times during his employment that Hannya would politely ask why they even bothered working for such a lowlife. He should have quit when he had the chance. Maybe Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hannya would still be alive. He would always feel somewhat responsible for their deaths. Things like that never went away, no matter how much time had passed, no matter how much things had changed.  

Interestingly enough, he was content with his life now. He doubted his warrior's spirit would ever die, but he was a man slowly starting to accept change. He had spent many days meditating at the temple, long ago, trying to come to terms with the man he had become. It had taken him a while to accept who he was. But he could not turn back, only look ahead. He wasn't going to live in the past anymore. He did once already.

A figure in lavender emerged, setting her heavy bag beside her on the ground. Immediately, his eyes focused on her. 

Takani Megumi had arrived.

She gracefully moved off to one side so as not to block the passengers leaving the train station. Her arms moved upwards to lift her long black hair away from her shoulders. She had worn it half-pinned up and away from her face. 

As if sensing his gaze on her, Megumi turned her head slightly, seeing him. Aoshi moved forward, noting the look of recognition in her dark eyes.

"I was wondering who would be meeting me at the station," she commented mildly. "How fitting that the person be my host." 

"You were expecting someone else." A hint of a smile touched his lips. 

"Not really…" she mused.

She reached down to retrieve her bag, stopping when he did the same, his fingers brushing hers. She pulled her hand away, a curious look in her eyes.

He easily lifted the bag. "I have some errands to run, but if you prefer, I can walk you to the Aoiya first." 

"I don't need to rest just yet," she replied, falling in step beside him before he led the way.

They walked in silence for a while before he directed them to the marketplace. Aoshi pulled a list out of the front pocket of his collared white shirt, skimming his own handwriting. Since he started running the Aoiya, he had taken to wearing Western clothing a lot more frequently, especially when he was out on business. 

Megumi leaned towards him slightly, seeing the list of items he was told to buy. "What are those?"

"Errands."

"I meant the last…seven items."

"Western desserts. Okina and Okon have taken a liking to those," Aoshi responded as he put the list away.

"I see." They walked for a few more meters. "How is the Aoiya doing under its new management?"

"The same." Truthfully, he didn't notice any differences. Okina had done an excellent job running the restaurant/inn before. He hadn't meant to take over Okina's position, but the old man insisted that Aoshi's niche was not in assisting patrons. 

He actually enjoyed being the manager. He was never lacking of work. Running the inn/restaurant required extreme attention to detail…every record book had to be looked over, every coin and bill had to be counted. The restaurant took inventory once a week and the inn once a month. When he wasn't doing accounting duties, purchasing/receiving, he was reading up on other businesses. He familiarized himself with how different parts of Japan ran their inns, how Europe and America ran theirs. Occasionally, he would travel to different parts of Japan to speak with traders and merchants who wanted to sell a rare delicacy, wine, or other item he felt the Aoiya could use. Misao had said several times that the Aoiya was the best place in Kyoto, and he was constantly trying to insure that the Aoiya offered something exciting and fresh to its patrons. And when he wasn't managing the Aoiya, he was keeping up to date with events throughout the country. It was a habit of the Oniwabanshu. 

"I saw Jiro not long before I left for Kyoto," Megumi spoke up. "He's doing well. He teaches at the university."

He nodded. "I know."

Her eyes rounded. "How…? Well…of course you would…" she murmured. 

"It's a habit…" he explained.

"Keeping an eye on old friends and enemies?" she quipped.

"I am onmitsu," he replied easily, seeing her eyebrows arch in surprise at his remark. 

She waited when he stopped to examine a cart full of various desserts and confections. "You and Okina-san aren't disappointed that he hasn't contacted you?"

He finally said, "I can understand his reasons." After making several purchases, he thanked the clerk and walked back on to the busy street. 

"What next?" Megumi asked.

"Okina wants cologne."

She blinked. "He wants what?"

"Cologne," Aoshi responded. "With business accelerating, he feels that..." he coughed, "...this particular scent will attract attention."

Megumi stopped abruptly. "He's trying to attract women?"

" 'Trying' is an appropriate word," he said quietly. 

Megumi laughed. "I had no idea you had a sense of humor..."

When they finally reached the Aoiya, he proceeded to reacquaint her with the inn. The Aoiya residents enjoyed having visitors. Particularly Okina. Okon offered to fix her a meal, which Megumi accepted. 

Aoshi was going over the accounting from the lunch rush while Shiro and Kuro were drying dishes. Okina sat at the table, sipping tea. Megumi had settled across from Okina.

"Did you buy the item I requested?" Okina turned to Aoshi.

"No," came the response. "It was unavailable."

Okina sighed. "I was so looking forward to wearing it…"

"Is this the cologne you said that if Okina were to wear, he would chase away every female to the other side of Japan or back to whatever country they came from?" Megumi asked.

The old man shot Aoshi a death glare while Aoshi kept his eyes on Megumi and the mischievous light in her eyes. The woman was far too outspoken for her own good. He could already predict Okina's reaction...

"How inconsiderate!" Okina sniffed. "I took you in as my own, Aoshi-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the younger man interrupted.

"So the simple task of buying cologne would-"

"Stop, old man."

"If Misao was here, she would have easily-"

"Will you let me work?" Aoshi cut in.

"You realize that you've interrupted me in less than three minutes?" Okina exclaimed. "Where is this coming from? Where's the quiet Aoshi we're all used to seeing?"

Aoshi sighed. He couldn't win this one. Okina had this habit of deliberately goading him. It wasn't like that before, when he just got back from Shishio's headquarters. Back then, he was very quiet, and he did shut people out. He'd never admit it, but he was glad to know that he hadn't alienated Okina after everything that had happened. 

"Before I forget…" Megumi reached into her kimono sleeve to retrieve a thin envelope. She set it on the table before Aoshi.

"What's that?" Okina asked curiously.

Aoshi frowned slightly, opening the envelope, withdrawing several bills.

"It's for my stay here," Megumi explained.

"You are not being charged," Aoshi informed her, placing the money back inside and handing her the envelope.

"What?"

Okina glanced at her then at him.

"It's taken care of," he replied before going back to his paperwork.

Aoshi could feel her eyes on him. His head lifted to meet a pair of inquisitive, yet wary brown eyes.

Then she spoke, jutting her chin out stubbornly, "Aoshi, I think it's best."

"If I were to give you payment for my time at the clinic, would you accept it?" he asked.

Okina studied her closely for her reaction.

"I…No, of course not." Megumi nodded before putting away the envelope. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." 

***

"Aoshi!" Okina's voice echoed the next day in the hallway of the Aoiya, right next to Aoshi's office.

He frowned slightly before getting up from his desk. After sliding the door open, he watched as Okon hurried by, an armful of dishes in hand. When he reached the entryway to the Aoiya, he saw Okina assigning patrons rooms to stay for the night. 

"Shiro and Kuro need help in the kitchen," Okina declared, pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

His paperwork could wait. Aoshi slightly regretted sending Omasu and Misao off to Kansai, but it was something that needed to be done. 

Before entering the kitchen, he glanced at the clock. It was barely mid-morning. But with many travelers attending the university seminars, it would be a busy week. 

"Kuro, you assist Okon in the restaurant," Aoshi instructed as he skimmed the lists of orders Okon had written. His eyes shifted to the kitchen window which gave him a clear view of the dining area. Okon was going from table to table, as quickly as she could.

"Hai." Kuro hurried outside to the dining area.

"Arigato, Aoshi-sama," Shiro spoke up. "It has been like this since the restaurant opened…" 

Aoshi rolled up the sleeves of his collared shirt before setting out several trays. He began to set a bowl of rice on each one while Shiro began to place a bowl of miso soup on each. Then Aoshi set aside rice, vegetables, and fish in a tray which he promptly covered. Then he placed that in a bag.

"Whose is that?" Shiro asked curiously.

"Megumi-sensei." 

"Good morning." 

Both men looked up to see Megumi step into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Takani-san," Shiro responded with a warm smile.

Aoshi softly replied a greeting of his own before assisting Kuro and Okon. 

She peeked out towards the restaurant. "My goodness…I don't ever remember the Aoiya being this crowded when I stayed here that long ago…"

"With Omasu and Misao-chan gone, it does seem more hectic," Shiro admitted.

The previous day, Okina had briefly explained to her where the two women had gone.

"When is your seminar?" Shiro asked.

"In one hour. It ends just before dusk…so I will literally be there all day today…" Megumi answered. She blinked as Shiro handed her a small bag. "What's this?"

"Lunch," he replied before turning back to work. 

"Arigato," she responded.

**

It had been a long day at the university. Megumi had seen a Chinese doctor demonstrate pressure points and acupuncture techniques that could assist in patient care. Tomorrow a German physician would lecture on the surgical procedures and therapy for patients whose limbs had undergone extreme trauma. She was particularly looking forward to that one. 

The Aoiya was incredibly busy when she had arrived. Okina, Okon, Shiro, and Kuro were accustomed to the traffic. Aoshi was in his office, catching up on paperwork. Apparently, there had been an error in calculation, or an unidentified transaction, Shiro had explained quickly. Aoshi was trying to find out what had happened and fix the problem. He had been in his office since lunchtime trying to make up for the error. Okon had to bring his meals to him. Megumi had taken her dinner up to her room, writing a journal containing all the information she learned for the day. 

When she came down, she saw that the Aoiya residents, minus Aoshi, were close to finishing their late meal.

"Takani-san," Okon greeted with a smile. "How was your meal?"  

"Good, thank you."

 "Could you please take this to Aoshi-sama's office?" Okon requested. 

"Of course…" Megumi accepted the tray while Okon began cleaning up.

Megumi held the tray in her hands as she made her way towards Aoshi's office. 

"Come in," a deep voice called from inside after she knocked and before she had the chance to say anything. 

She carefully slid the door open. Aoshi sat at a desk in the small room, two lanterns illuminating his workspace. His desk contained two ledgers, bank notes, and receipts. Megumi poured him a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully before gesturing to the chair facing his desk.

"Thank you." She gracefully settled in the chair. 

Megumi had never been fully inside Aoshi's office until now. She had seen it yesterday during her tour, but she hadn't stopped inside. It contained a bookcase, a desk, and a large window on one side. Her dark eyes focused on the man in front of her. 

His black bangs cast shadows over his blue-gray eyes. A thin line formed between his slanted brows, his eyes focused on his paperwork. Today he had worn a gray, long-sleeved collared shirt and navy blue slacks. The matching jacket hung on the wall. His shirt was slightly wrinkled in the front, the sleeves rolled up, and open to the second button. He looked tired. After he took a sip of tea, his eyes shifted, meeting hers across his desk.

It wasn't like her to stare. This was Aoshi, of all people. Megumi straightened in her seat. "Have you found the error?"

"No," he responded.

She reached out hesitantly to one of the ledgers on his desk. "May I?"

He nodded in response.   

Slowly, she flipped through the pages of one book. "Goodness, Aoshi…you're very thorough…"

"It would seem that way," he commented wryly.

One of her delicate eyebrows arched as an amused smile lifted her lips. "Everyone makes mistakes." 

"But none like this," he argued. 

Megumi shook her head, studying his handwriting. It was very precise, neat, organized. Very much like the man himself. His calculations seemed correct…so why…? She glanced up as Aoshi rose to his feet to stand by the window. She quietly set that book down and picked up another one. 

"I don't see how you could miss something…you've written everything down…" she mused.

He massaged his temples before dropping his hands. "I have reviewed my calculations nearly twenty times today…the same results appear…"

She studied him for a moment. Then she set his book on the desk and stood up. "Come with me."

He frowned when she took his forearm, staying rooted to his spot. "Where?"

"You need to go outside. I find I work best after I have a clear head," Megumi explained.

"I don't need-"

But she was already halfway through the door, ignoring his protest.

"Just a short while," she insisted.

He sighed, allowing her to drag him through the inn and to the back of the Aoiya. In the outside gardens of the Aoiya, she seated herself, taking a deep breath, relaxing as a bit of cold air breezed over them while Aoshi settled himself a short distance away from her. The air was certainly rejuvenating. He closed his eyes, the years of adapting a relaxed manner settling in. 

They sat for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Megumi rarely had moments like these. Her clinic always had late customers. By the time the last patient was gone, she and her brother had to restock their supplies and then go to bed to wake up early for another day. 

Megumi studied Aoshi carefully. In his meditative pose, he seemed so much more relaxed. She reached up to smooth back a strand of black hair that brushed her cheek. There was something…about him that she couldn't quite understand. Even after Aizu, they were on much better terms, but she realized how...little she knew him. Of course, she had seen his strength and loyalty…how he did all he could to help a friend. She would always be grateful to him for that. She blinked, realizing that she was staring again.

His eyes opened before she could look away. 

"I have to finish my work," he declared as he got up.

She nodded. "Good night."

"Good night," he echoed before adding, "…Thank you." 

She smiled in response. Apparently, he was ready to work again.

A/N: NEXT!

….Well, it could be a couple things…Megumi goes to medical conference day 2, Aoshi takes a bath, Okina finds a substitute cologne…who knows? =P


	4. Chapter3: Veils

A/N: I promise it will pick up soon, bear with me. ^_^  
  
Megumi studied the diagrams on the wall before writing down several notes in her notebook. Dr. Adlar, the surgeon from Germany, had given a very informative morning lecture on various trauma that affected the limbs of the body. He was a jovial-looking man, with dark brown hair, a thick beard, and bright eyes that shone with enthusiasm for his work. His assistant spoke both German and Japanese, making lectures very easy to understand.  
  
She never noticed how behind Japan seemed to be in medical treatment. The country just recently opened its ports to foreigners. Recent in terms of how old the country was. She sincerely hoped that Japan would soon be able to reach the level of sophisticated medicine that other countries had.   
  
The moderator had announced a lunch break, and Megumi, along with thirty other physicians, moved outside to the university courtyard.   
  
As she sat down to one side, she studied her surroundings. The courtyard was very simple in design. Several trees lined the perimeter while brick buildings loomed in the distance. Her fellow physicians had gathered in a few small groups, conversing with each other. Physicians from all over the world were here, eager to learn about medicine while experiencing Japan's rich culture.  
  
Megumi ate the meal that Aoshi and Kuro had prepared for her, her thoughts wandering back to the morning lecture. Just as she packed her lunch away, she sensed a person next to her.  
  
"Takani Megumi-sensei?"  
  
She looked up to meet a pair of friendly dark eyes. "Yes?"  
  
He bowed slightly. "I am Kitaragi Hiroto."  
  
Megumi returned the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kitaragi-sensei."  
  
"There is no need to be formal with me," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Very well," she replied. "Then I will extend the same courtesy."  
  
He smiled. "Your family is very well-known, Megumi-san. And your expertise with herbs and chemicals is just as impressive."  
  
"I'm only doing what I can to help my patients, Hiroto-san," Megumi responded.   
  
He nodded. "How is Aizu?"  
  
"Good. My brother and I are doing very well trying to re-establish the Takani legacy," Megumi admitted after a pause.   
  
The man was probably over ten years her senior. But he had such a friendly manner that just drew people's confidence in him.  
  
"I run a clinic here in Kyoto, but I also teach at this university," he explained. "Are you going to be in Kyoto long?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Megumi admitted, wondering where the conversation was leading.  
  
"If you have time, would you be interested in attending one of my lectures? I think it would be very refreshing for the students to see you there," he added. "You don't have to say anything during class unless you wish."  
  
Interesting. "I appreciate the offer...Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Then he added as a side note, "Several months ago, a friend of yours came to the university and spoke to all the physician faculty regarding a poison which had been circulating in Aizu. He mentioned that you had found the antidote."  
  
Megumi arched a brow, a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh really?"  
  
Hiroto frowned in thought. "I remember that he runs one of the inns in Kyoto, but I can't recall the name..."  
  
So Aoshi had used the information and given it to other physicians in the area like he said he would. She'd remember to thank him later.   
  
They sat comfortably until the moderator signalled for everyone to come inside for the afternoon lecture. "Hiroto-san, I will definitely speak with you before the seminars are over so I can attend your class."   
  
  
It was starting to become a habit. After the lunch rush, he would work until sunset. With the Aoiya as busy as it was, he was working later and later. Managing the inn wasn't that difficult, but it could be mentally exhausting. On occasion. Last night, he remembered where his error had taken place. He had forgotten to write down a purchase he had done just days before, which would explain why they were short on money. It was rather embarrassing. Once he had found his error, it hadn't taken him long to make the corrections.  
  
After counting the money, he tied the bills together and placed all of it in a bag, writing on a slip of paper the profit for the day and placing that in the bag as well.   
  
A faint sound entered the air. Aoshi looked up, seeing a white and gray pigeon perch itself outside his window, shifting slightly on its skinny legs. He quickly got up, carefully sliding the window aside so not to startle the animal. Aoshi reached out carefully, removing the note attached to the bird. He unrolled it and quickly read:  
  
AS,  
T has left. O and M will return shortly with more information.  
MM  
  
He smiled briefly. Apparently, Misao and Omasu's mission in Kansai was finished. Whoever the strangers were, they had left already.  
  
"Aoshi-sama," Okon spoke up from the doorway. "Dinner is ready."  
  
He turned slightly, acknowledging her presence.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of the pigeon outside his window.   
  
"Misao and Omasu will be returning to Kyoto," he announced calmly as they exited his office.  
  
"Good," Okon smiled in response. "Even if their trip was short, ten days is a long time for them to be gone..."  
  
"With business doing so well, it is difficult to deal with patrons without their presence," he agreed.  
  
When they reached the dining area, Okina, as usual, was seated at the head of the table, Megumi seated at one side of the table while Shiro and Kuro were watching the restaurant.  
  
Once he and Okon settled down to eat with Okina and Megumi, the old man took it upon himself to inform them of the different guests that had checked in that day. After informing them of the different businessmen and merchants, his eyes took on a speculative gleam.  
  
"A travelling circus of women arrived today," Okina announced.  
  
Okon sighed. "And?"  
  
"I believe there were ten of them. All such beautiful young ladies. Makes me proud to say that they stopped in here...I told them if they required their meals served to their rooms, I would gladly assist them." Okina smiled dreamily. Then he produced several tickets from his pocket. "They gave me several free tickets to see their show."  
  
Okon shook her head. "Okina, why do you-"  
  
"I only charged them the price for four rooms instead of six!" Okina continued gleefully, while waving the paper items in the air. "And because I'm feeling generous..." He extracted three tickets from his bundle, handing one each to Aoshi, Okon, and Megumi. "I already gave Shiro and Kuro tickets."  
  
"That's very considerate, Okina-san," Megumi commented.  
  
"There's a price for this, Okina, I know it," Okon interjected. "What do we do in exchange for this...?"  
  
The old man sniffed disdainfully. "Can I not do something out of the goodness of my heart?"  
  
"No."  
  
Okina sent Aoshi a look. "Of course I can."  
  
"Since when?" Okon interjected.  
  
"Did you two learn nothing? What happened to exercising good manners around guests?" Then he smiled at the lady doctor. "And in regards to that..." he frowned at Aoshi. "Perhaps you could accompany Takani-san to this show as well as give a tour of Kyoto."  
  
"I'm sure Aoshi's busy," Megumi commented smoothly before she arranged her dishes once her meal was completed.  
  
"Aoshi, what kind of host are you?" Okina demanded. "You invite someone to stay at your place of residence and you do not even have the decency to-"  
  
"That's enough," Aoshi interrupted.  
  
"A snake would have better manners than you to-"  
  
"Okina!" Okon chided.  
  
"What?"  
  
Okon let out an exasperated sound, Aoshi kept his expression neutral, and Megumi looked on with amusement.  
  
But the old man wasn't finished. "Just because-"  
  
As Okina went on his tirade, Aoshi sipped his tea thoughtfully. He wasn't accustomed to playing host like Okina. However, as the old man indicated, Megumi was his guest...he did issue the invitation for her to stay at the Aoiya. So perhaps he should...  
  
"What is your schedule tomorrow?" Aoshi asked her.  
  
Megumi blinked in surprise. "I have no plans tomorrow. The next class isn't for another day."  
  
"Tomorrow, then," he declared.  
  
"Good!" Okina spoke up. "Going outdoors will help you...you always seem to be attached to that desk of yours."  
  
At the slight flare in Aoshi's eyes, Okon turned to Okina to dissuade the elder from any more discussion regarding Aoshi's leisure time...or lack there of. "Do you have any extra tickets? Misao-chan and Omasu will be coming home soon."  
  
Okina's eyes sharpened. "They were scheduled to come back in five days. Why are they coming home early?"  
  
"The targets have left," Aoshi responded simply.   
  
"Hmm..." the old man replied speculatively. "Very, very   
interesting..."  
**  
  
He couldn't help thinking that this was a mistake. He shouldn't have taken the day off. There was so much work to do. He wasn't falling behind, but he needed to keep up. Especially when he spent the mornings assisting in the restaurant with Omasu and Misao gone.   
  
Megumi didn't notice his preoccupation. She was dressed in a pink kimono, her hair left loose and flowing, a violet obi wrapped around her waist. Several other women were in the audience, some wearing Western attire, some kimonos, like her.  
  
They were seated at the front, as indicated by the attraction host who viewed their tickets. The show was held in a large tent, with lights illuminating the center stage. And while the typical circus would smell like sawdust, this particular one had an interesting fragrance in the air. Like incense.   
  
Each performer moved hypnotically, gracefully, as if music played in their heads. They demonstrated their dancing skills, acrobatic skills, and flexibility. Several performers were posed on several different platforms, demonstrating the same handstand, backflip, their motions in unison with each other. The background music was meant to entice, its melody washing over the crowd who watched the young women. He had to give credit to the women who did this for a living. They knew exactly how to market their product and enrapture their audience. Glancing towards Megumi, he saw she followed the performers' every movement, from the artful way several moved across the stage to the way they balanced heavy vases on their feet.  
  
He sat back, his mind completely void of work responsibilities.   
  
Wait.   
  
Something...was very wrong. Aoshi straightened in his seat, his sharp eyes surveying the tent. He could detect the angry ki...of several...coming from various parts of the tent.  
  
"Someone is here," he said quietly to his companion.   
  
"What?" Megumi's whisper entered his ears, and he felt something brush the back of his arm.   
  
It was too late.   
  
A sound echoed in the tent, followed by one pole support toppling over into the wooden bleachers. Screams echoed as the tent began to collapse, and spectators panicked, running in all different directions.   
  
Several men hurriedly pushed past Megumi, who was knocked out of her seat. She grabbed the railing in front of them and Aoshi's arm to brace herself. Several more spectators tried to shove past them. Aoshi grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the bleacher area.   
  
They weren't going to get out in time. He needed to do something fast. Objects were flying everywhere, food and glass bottles. From his position at the edge of an angry mob, he saw a glass bottle fly in their direction. With a quick yank, he forced Megumi out of the line of fire, causing her to stumble. A loud creak overpowered the mob's shouts and the tent, with all the bleachers and posts, came down.   
  
Screams and shouts pierced through the air. On the ground, he shielded Megumi's back and head, his eyes stinging as dust swirled around them.   
  
And everything stopped. Carefully, he tilted his head, seeing only canvas above him.   
  
Underneath him, Megumi coughed several times, her body shaking with the movements.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.   
  
She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her brown eyes wide with fear. "I believe so..."   
  
Scuffling sounds and muffled shouts could be heard outside through the canvas. As if...fighting. They crawled several feet before seeing daylight. When they emerged, Megumi's lips parted in shock at the sight of spectators, the female gypsies, and hefty men engaged in an all-out brawl.   
  
People never failed to act irrationally. He expected that. They let their emotions run rampant and took their anger out on those who didn't deserve it.  
  
"We're leaving. Now," Aoshi ordered, pulling her to her feet and propelling her forward.  
  
While he was more than capable of taking care of himself, there was someone else he had to consider. And he wasn't about to let her get injured because of angry spectators.   
  
At that moment, he ducked as someone was thrown in his direction. The assailant came in his direction, unarmed, but ready to attack. He pushed Megumi to run faster, dodging any attacks and projectiles that came their way. For a brief second, he thought of lifting her and sprinting since he had the speed, but he had the feeling the woman would not appreciate that particular gesture.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he spotted another man coming his way, knife in hand. For one such a large size, he was able to move fairly quickly. Aoshi, however, was able to sidestep and kick the man's wrist, dislodging the dagger.  
  
He could hear whistles in the distance. Police would be on the scene shortly. Aoshi had no desire to spend several hours in jail. He hopped forward, grabbing Megumi's arm and pulling her along with him. After running quickly for a block and a half, he pulled them into a small street between several houses so she could catch her breath.  
  
Megumi took in big gulps of air, looking as if she might collapse as she braced herself against the wooden fence.   
  
She brushed back bangs that barely reached her eyes, eyes that were wide with fear and excitement. Her cheeks were flushed pink with exertion, a contrast against her creamy skin. Megumi closed her eyes for several moments.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded before her lips turned up into a wry smile, fully opening her eyes. "I'm beginning to think being around you is dangerous to my well-being."  
  
His eyes shot to hers immediately. Even after all this time, did she...?  
  
"But at least I wasn't kidnapped this time," she added. She swallowed. "Now what?"  
  
"It is your decision," he offered.  
  
"Well...I did promise Ayu and my brother that I would buy them gifts..."  
  
With that, he directed them to the shopping district.  
**  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Tadaima!" a voice echoed in the hallway.   
  
Misao. Aoshi smiled slightly. Her cheerful voice had always been pleasant to hear. Not just for him, but for the others as well. She always brought joy into the Aoiya, whether at age eight or eighteen. It was her nature. She always tried to remain cheerful, no matter what was going on around her. Misao once told him that that was who she was.  
  
He wasn't at all surprised when she came to his office, a smile on her face paired with a white box in her hand.   
  
"Welcome back, Misao," he responded with a nod.   
  
Her smile widened, and she moved forward, setting the box on his desk, to which he raised a speculative brow.  
  
"I see you did more than just work in Kansai," he murmured.  
  
"I couldn't help it," Misao explained sheepishly. "As soon as I saw this, I thought it would be the perfect gift for you. I already gave everyone else their gifts."  
  
Aoshi lifted the lid of the box, seeing a glass pyramid. He lifted it carefully, noticing that she watched him.  
  
"It was made by hand," Misao explained eagerly. "The material and the shape."  
  
"It's a thoughtful gift," he said, setting the item on his desk.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan, dinner is ready!" Okon called out.   
  
For once, business was slow in the restaurant. Everyone gathered at the table to eat, Okina at the head of the table, Aoshi, Misao, Omasu on one side, Kuro at the end, and Shiro, Okon, and Megumi on the other side.  
  
"I want to know what happened to you and Takani-san two days ago," Okina interjected.  
  
Megumi delicately cleared her throat while Aoshi regarded the old man steadily.  
  
"I assume you're referring to the circus," Aoshi responded before sipping his tea.  
  
"Of course I'm referring to the circus!" Okina exclaimed. "Is there anything else inportant in this town? Don't tell me you're the one responsible for what happened?"  
  
"You and Megumi-san went to the circus?" Misao spoke up.   
  
"For free thanks to my generosity!" Okina interjected.  
  
"I haven't gone yet, how is it?" Kuro asked.  
  
"It closed!" Okina wailed. "A circus of beautiful women closed! There is no justice-"  
  
"Why did it close?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I heard that they were competing with another travelling circus," Okon commented.  
  
"The 'Strongest Men in the World' were what the other circus called themselves," Megumi added. "They sabotaged the Circus of Veils in hopes of attracting more customers."  
  
"Hmph!" Okina scowled. "No one wants to see a circus of men lifting weights and pulling heavy objects around. We want to see-"  
  
"Okina!" Okon chided. Then she turned to Megumi. "I understand that the lead performer in the Strongest Men was the former lover of the lead performer in the Circus of Veils."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "I had no idea..."  
  
" 'Strongest Men in the World...' Bah! They do not understand the meaning of real strength," Okina retorted.  
  
"It's true, Takani-san," Okon insisted. "They were lovers but they had a disagreement. Because of that, he has wanted her business to fail."  
  
"That seems too personal," Megumi commented. "Why if-?"  
  
"And he calls himself a strong man!" Okina crowed. "Real strong men do not let broken hearts interfere with business!"  
  
"It must have been so busy while Misao-chan and I were gone..." Omasu mused, not caring if no one heard her comment.  
  
"It sounds like it," Misao agreed. "So what happened at the circus?"  
  
"We were watching the performance and the tent collapsed," Aoshi stated calmly.   
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"Sabotage," Okon interjected.   
  
"There were several muscular men wearing similar clothing during that brawl," Megumi recalled. "Perhaps they were from the other circus..."  
  
"There was a fight?" Misao asked.  
  
"Of course. It started just as the tent fell down," Megumi announced. "Fortunately, Aoshi and I were stuck under the canvas, along with others I'm sure, so we managed to avoid the fight as much as possible." Then she added, "But that didn't stop others from attacking us as we tried to escape."  
  
"I heard it took the police quite a while to apprehend everyone and check damages to the streets," Okon spoke up.   
  
"And I missed this!" Misao groaned.  
  
"And I miss the performing ladies!" Okina whined.  
  
"Okina!" several voices called out.   
  
Aoshi mentally shook his head. This...was his family. They each had their own personalities and idiosyncrasies. It was enough to drive any man crazy. But that was what a family was made of...individuals who made up a whole. They were far from the 'ideal' family. But they were his.   
  
They would have to talk about business soon enough. But that could wait. For now, he'd let them enjoy each other's company. 


	5. Chapter4: Perspective

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy!

  


"What happened in Kansai? Misao, you will speak first," Aoshi commanded in a business-like tone once everyone was settled and Megumi had gone to her room to do some reading. 

Immediately, the faces of his comrades sobered from their previous jesting as they straightened their backs while sitting.

Misao nodded, clearing her throat before launching into her explanation. Misao was very specific in giving information. The women she and Omasu had been watching were treasure hunters, trying to complete the task their dead husbands had been unable to fulfill. 

"You didn't perceive any threats from these people?" Aoshi asked once she was finished.

Misao shook her head. "No, Aoshi-sama. They took off on a ship not too long after Omasu-san and I got there. It didn't look like they're coming back."

Aoshi nodded his head. "Anything else?"

"No, Aoshi-sama. Misao has said it all," Omasu responded, smiling at the younger woman.

"Now that-"

"Sumimasen!" someone called from the Aoiya entrance.

Okon immediately got up to greet the visitor. 

"One of our contacts in Tokyo is hearing rumors about an attack by Japanese citizens. They strongly oppose the Meiji government as well as Western society," Aoshi explained. He examined the expressions of his comrades, deciphering horror and curiosity. "The group is slowly increasing in numbers, and some may have established members in Kyoto." His eyes shifted as Okon entered the room. 

As she took her seat, she placed a letter on the table to deliver it to its recipient after their meeting.

"Listen to your customers' conversations," Aoshi instructed. "Someone will know if those rumors are true or not."

"Do the police know anything about this?" Misao spoke up.

He shook his head. "The secret police may have confirmed this information and I am awaiting results on this. If this group were to make an attack, it could be at anything. Buildings, plays, people…anything related to the Meiji government or the West."

"Be careful when you go out," Okina said quietly.

Aoshi nodded. "I've sent word to our clan. They will inform us if any news comes up."

Smiling, Misao settled in her seat. "Okay, then. Guess we just wait..."

  


"Takani-san?"

Megumi heard Okon's voice outside her room door. She paused in brushing her hair.

"I have a letter from Kitaragi Hiroto-sensei," Okon continued.

Walking across the small room to open the door, Megumi was greeted by Okon, a letter in her outstretched hand. Megumi thanked her and opened the letter, reading its contents.

"When do you plan to return to Aizu?" 

Both women looked up, seeing Aoshi standing in the hallway. Okon took it upon herself to leave, saying she had some last minute clean-up duties to do before the Aoiya's restaurant closed down for the night. 

"That was rather abrupt," Megumi mused when the tall woman disappeared.

"It's a fair question," came his response. 

Unlike most of the other guests, Megumi was given a room very close to the Oniwabanshu's own rooms. She was also free to use their bath house, not the one provided for the guests. Megumi studied his features in the dim light of the Aoiya living quarters. His hair was slightly damp, as if he had just finished his bath. The front of his dark yukata was slightly open, exposing a strip of tanned skin and well-defined muscle. His flint eyes studied her, as if trying to see delve into her thoughts.

_You're staring, Megumi._ She blinked. That was an unusual thought. It made her slightly uncomfortable. Since when did she start staring at Shinomori Aoshi, of all people? To cover her discomfort, she said teasingly, "Are you that eager to be rid of me?" 

She wasn't surprised when he reacted indifferently. He stared down at her for several seconds, easily towering over her, before saying, "A letter from your brother arrived this afternoon indicating that you should take advantage of your free time in Kyoto."

That certainly dropped the act. "And you know this how?" she pressed.

"The letter was addressed to me."

Megumi blinked again. Now that was unusual. Granted, her brother didn't really care much for Aoshi when they first met - especially when he found out how she and Aoshi knew each other - but after that whole kidnapping incident and Aoshi rescuing her…her brother had been on better terms with him. But not so much to write to him suddenly. As far as she knew, Megumi was the only Takani in Aizu to communicate with Shinomori Aoshi.

"What did it say?" 

"He asks that I look after your well-being…and persuade you to stay longer in Kyoto. He feels that if he were to tell you to do so, you would not listen to him."

Megumi rolled her eyes. It looked as if her brother wanted her to go on a vacation. Which was very strange. Her brother knew how much she loved working in the clinic. It didn't matter that she was constantly busy...or that she had very little personal time for herself. "Well, he's absolutely right about me not listening him. But he forgot that I don't like being told what to do by anyone. I will return to Aizu as soon as I feel it is appropriate to do so," she responded, turning away. 

"Sensei-" Aoshi began, walking in her direction.

She quickly turned around. He anticipated that, of course, and in reaction, he stepped away, nearly hitting his back against the wall. "Tomorrow, I'm meeting with a physician who teaches at the university." She smiled coyly and dropped her voice. "And if you can think of a way to extend my stay in Kyoto, let me know. I'm open to suggestions..."

  


He had just exited his office, pad of paper in hand when he caught sight of her. Takani Megumi wore a violet kimono and patterned obi in different shades of pink, and yellow. Her long hair was half-pinned on her head, the rest flowing down her back. 

She certainly looked appealing. Odd…he never noticed. Until now. Before...when she was Kanryuu's prisoner, she was just that - his prisoner. When she was Himura Battousai's friend, she was just that - his friend.

From his vantage point just outside his office, Aoshi watched as she waved goodbye to Okina before heading in the direction of the university. He almost thought he heard Okina release a wistful sigh when she was gone. Mischief glowed in Okina's brown eyes as they turned to Aoshi.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" the old man queried, a grin widening across weathered features. 

Aoshi stared at him for several moments before turning away. 

  


"Do you think Shinomori-san received your letter?" 

Kei looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his assistant. "He should have by now."

Ayu smiled back. "Megumi-sensei needs a vacation."

"So I keep telling her," Kei said wryly, sitting back in his chair as Ayu came forward. 

His sister worked as much as he did. But she deserved some time off. His dark eyes studied his assistant for several moments.

Amazing how life worked. He had found Ayu six years ago. Times had been harsh. Her parents had drowned at sea. She had a younger brother to support and found herself entertaining men for a living. As fate would have it, she became pregnant but lost the child during delivery. Back then, he had been working with Kazumi-sensei as an assistant physician. Ayu had been devastated by the death of her child. And she didn't know what else she could do to support her brother. So Kei had suggested that she assist in the clinic, to which Kazumi-sensei agreed. When Kei was experienced enough to practice on his own, Ayu followed him, becoming his assistant. They had worked very well together over the years.

When he first heard that his sister was alive, he had been very anxious. Ayu had been his confidante. She had assured him that everything would work out. And it had. He was grateful for her presence, not just as an assistant, but also as a friend. Now she was also much more to him.

How come he never saw it coming? 

"If Shinomori-san insists that she stay longer, I doubt she could resist. I know I wouldn't if I was in her position," Ayu added.

"Oh?" 

She nodded. "Shinomori-san is an intelligent, attractive man. Who-"

Ayu yelped as Kei reached out, seizing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. She automatically wrapped one arm around his neck as his lips brushed her eyelids.

"Although I admit that I prefer physicians."

"I hope so." He smiled against her skin.

"I hope Megumi-sensei won't mind too much…"

"I think she'd be happy for us," he replied.

Everything was so new to them, yet an overwhelming sense of rightness existed. Just a day after Megumi left, they had performed a grueling surgery. The patient survived. Afterwards, he had kissed Ayu in relief – going against all codes of professional behavior. And she had responded. Now they were exploring their relationship and feelings, realizing their depths…and those feelings had been under the surface all along…waiting to come out.

"Not that…that you want her to stay away because you feel she should. Megumi-sensei doesn't like anyone else deciding her actions…"

"Mmm. Very true."

"Kei-sensei!" a call shouted from the clinic entrance.

He sighed, giving her a rueful smile. "Duty calls."

Ayu hastily got up, tugging at her kimono, attempting to rid it from wrinkles. He entered the clinic waiting room to find two young boys, one holding his arm against his body. 

"Morning, you two," Kei greeted. "What happened?"

"Well, we were playing and my brother fell on his arm…"

Ayu smiled, watching from the doorway of Kei's office. 

  


Megumi really liked Hiroto's class. His instruction dealt with human anatomy – the different parts of the body, where they were located, the names of the parts, and so on. His students were energetic, intelligent young people. Several of the students exchanged verbal banter with each other, and with the instructor, but it was all in good fun. They groaned aloud when Hiroto announced they would have a short exam in two days.

After the last student left, Megumi rose to her feet, making her way past the desks to sit near the instructor's desk.

"My students are very outspoken," Hiroto declared with laughing eyes.

Megumi smiled back. "But they respect you and your work."

He busied himself for several more minutes, gathering paperwork and other materials. "Shall we go to lunch?" he asked.

Megumi nodded. "Forgive my curiosity, Hiroto-san…but who is watching your clinic?"

"My partner," Hiroto answered. "You will meet him later." 

"I look forward to it." 

Once out of the university, they stopped by a small restaurant to have lunch. It was very crowded, and it took them a while to be seated.

"I really admire your work, Hiroto-san. It must be difficult to remain a practicing physician as well as an instructor."

"It has its moments," he admitted, smiling. "My students are just as important as my patients." He leaned forward slightly. "Women physicians are very rare all over the world. There were only…I believe two, including yourself, at the seminars."

"Only?" she echoed. "I didn't even see the other one…"

"She only attended two classes," he replied. "Regardless of the number, we're very glad to have you."

"Thank you." 

They chatted throughout lunch. They chatted about how they first came to be physicians, when they decided their career path, and who they worked with. Megumi was very vague in her answers. Several of her years weren't pleasant memories. She would always remember the sorrow she had felt working for Takeda Kanryuu. But there had been a ray of hope during those times – the wish to see her family. She had her family now. 

The conversation took a more personal tone when Megumi discovered that Hiroto wasn't married. He lost his fiancée years ago to a severe case of pneumonia. Megumi's experience with men was limited. She had met someone years ago…before she became Kanryuu's prisoner, but that was the infatuation of a young girl, barely a woman. Then after her time as Kanryuu's prisoner, she felt a deep connection to Himura Kenshin. And of course, she had known Sagara Sanosuke had been interested in her. But he never said anything. She suspected he never did because it wouldn't have worked. And he was right. Not that the idea was repulsive. Her life had been so complicated as it was…she would have wanted things to settle down first before she became seriously involved with someone. And now, she found that she enjoyed her independence so much, she was glad that her relationship with Sanosuke never went beyond friendship. He was far better as a friend than anything else. 

Hiroto was pleasant company to have. He would have gotten along very nicely with her brother. Or Genzai-sensei. 

Tokyo. She hadn't been there in such a long time, it seemed. She briefly wondered how the Kamiya dojo residents were doing. Kaoru-san. Ken-san. Yahiko-kun. Sanosuke. Wherever he was. 

After lunch, Hiroto took her to his clinic where she could watch him work. 

  


"Aoshi-sama!" Misao bounded down the steps of the wine cellar, tea tray balanced in one hand. Jiya said that he had been taking inventory all day. He had to be tired. Right? 

"In here," a reply came, deep enough to be recognized as his voice.

As if she'd ever forget his voice. There were a lot of things she'd never forget about Aoshi. He had changed...slightly...over the past few months. It all started when he managed the Aoiya. For the longest time, she wondered if all he would ever do is sit around the Aoiya. 

Aoshi-sama only meditated when he was injured or sick. He had left the temple long ago. She remembered how difficult it had been to pull him out of his shell. She still wasn't quite able to associate the man he was now with the man who had raised her. Back then, he was...different. Granted, he was different now, too. Gentler, even. 

She supposed it's because he found a purpose in life...not necessarily an aspect worth living and dying for...but her Aoshi-sama was a smart man. A mind with nothing to do just died. That was probably why he wanted bigger responsibilities with the Aoiya. Everyone had welcomed the idea. To them, it meant that Aoshi was ever so slowly turning back into his old self.

Misao didn't think he'd ever change. That was his way. She could respect that. There were times she would stomp her feet in frustration, wondering when he would see her more than just a child. Didn't he see that she was growing up? 

She took consolation in the fact that Aoshi trusted her. On occasion, he'd tell her about his latest findings across the country from his contacts. He did tell her that if the Oniwabanshu was still needed, she would be his successor. And he spent quite a bit teaching her all aspects of the position...not just the fighting (although there was plenty of that), but the research...and even the interrogation methods. 

Okina had wanted the clan to officially disband. Maybe if it did, it would give everyone a chance for a normal life. But the clan was her legacy. Aoshi's legacy. Her grandfather's legacy. How could she just let it go? Aoshi had embraced his position as business manager. And he was very good at it. Deep down, Aoshi probably enjoyed his job. And maybe she'd find something else as well…when peace was fully established…when the government wasn't full of corrupt officials.

She spotted a ring of light coming from a lantern between two wine racks. Aoshi sat on the floor, pad of paper in hand, inspecting a wine label carefully.

"I brought tea, Aoshi-sama," Misao spoke up."I...thought you might like some."

He nodded his head to indicate his thanks.

The teenager poured him a cup before handing it to him. Aoshi usually liked to work alone. She wished she could assist him, but she enjoyed being around him. Something about his presence was very comforting.

"Um...Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes?"

Misao carefully pulled out a bottle from the rack. "When you purchase these...do you taste them first for quality?"

Silence. "Sometimes," he finally admitted. "But even then, the taste in wine varies."

"How so?" She placed the item back.

"Rainfall."

"Oh." Misao fidgeted slightly.

His eyes studied her for a moment before saying, "Do you know how many sake jugs we have?"

"I think there are five in the kitchen right now and five in storage," Misao replied.

He wrote that down. "Who did we purchase those items from?"

Misao smiled slightly. It looked as if he needed her assistance after all.

  


It was past nightfall when the Aoiya closed down. Aoshi glanced at his watch. Megumi had been gone all day. And as far as he knew, she hadn't returned yet. He had spent most of the day doing inventory with Misao's help. Well, as much as she could help. He smiled briefly. She'd stay with him and count for an hour before leaving to do something else for a few minutes. He was accustomed to being in quiet, cramped quarters. But apparently, it didn't suit Misao. He hadn't thanked her once. He'd remember to do that…her help was appreciated. 

He carried his lantern to the entryway of the Aoiya, knowing that Megumi would come that way. Someone had to let her inside. He waited patiently, his eyes narrowing as the soft sounds of voices filled the air. He recognized one as Megumi's. The other…was her new acquaintance?

He slid open the door just as Megumi was planning to ring the bell for entry. 

"Aoshi!" she gasped in surprise before shooting him a look. "I wish you wouldn't scare me like that…" Then she smiled slightly at her companion. "Kitaragi Hiroto-sensei, this is the Aoiya's business manager, Shinomori Aoshi. Aoshi, Hiroto-san is an instructor at the university as well as a physician nearby."

Hiroto bowed his head in acknowledgement and Aoshi did the same. He appeared to be in his early thirties, radiating confidence and trust. It was easy to see why Megumi had become friends so easily with the physician.

"Shinomori-san. I remember you were at the university several months ago…I never had the opportunity to thank you for your presentation…" Hiroto mused.

"There is no need for gratitude," Aoshi responded.

"Still, thank you." He then turned to Megumi with a slight incline of his head. "Megumi-san, thank you for your assistance. If you ever decide to take up medicine in Kyoto, please do not hesitate to contact me. You have my address information."

"Hai."

"I look forward to hearing from you, then," he responded with a smile.

"Goodbye, Hiroto-san."

"Goodbye, Megumi-san. Shinomori-san."

"Kitaragi-san." Aoshi nodded. When the physician disappeared, Aoshi focused his eyes on her. "It is late."

"I'm aware of that," Megumi declared as she stepped further into the Aoiya. "Hiroto-san and I were dealing with several patients…we weren't finished until before I arrived."

Aoshi opened his mouth to reply, shutting it once she spoke again.

"I'd almost think you cared, Aoshi," Megumi teased.

"Our guests' safety is another part of my job," he replied easily.

He closed the door behind her, locking it. While he considered Megumi a friend…though he'd never tell her that…there were just some things that could not be said for fear of misinterpretation. Although why he felt that way, he wasn't sure… 

"I leave for Tokyo tomorrow morning on business," he said quietly. "You can always ask for Misao or Okina's assistance if you need anything."

"Do you plan on visiting the dojo?" she asked. "Ken-san and Kaoru-san would enjoy seeing you again…"

"If I have the time," he answered. Between he and Misao, she was the one much closer to the residents at the dojo. Visiting them was no problem for her. They were practically another family to her.

"I was planning to go to Aizu tomorrow…most of my belongings are already packed…Perhaps I can go with you halfway before transferring to another train," she commented, interrupting his thoughts.

She planned on leaving already. Of course…with the seminars over…there was no other reason to stay in Kyoto, was there? Not when she had work to do.

"The first train leaves just after sunrise," he announced.

She blinked. "If I go with you, I have to wake at dawn?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Dawn it is…" 

  
  
  


A/N: Sissi - sorry for the confusing dialogue, I'll watch that next time around.

JadeGoddess – Okina is funny. As for the circus sabotage leading to something else, wait and see…

Leila Winters – Technically, that's Aoshi and Meg's 2nd date. And they are pretty cute together, I'm having a great time writing them. Although it can be frustrating with the writer's block.

Kongykun - Okina as a comic relief. Who knew? ^_^

Azaleafaye – School can be stressful, I know I'm stressed and with finals. Eeek! As for Okina playing matchmaker…wait and see. =P

Sanosuke – Thanks.

Next! Aoshi and Megumi's train ride…an interesting journey lies ahead…

(I think I'm suffering from Aoshi/Meg writer's block. Character interaction can be so difficult at times, if anyone has any suggestions, review or email me on how you get over block - I could use a kickstart. ^_^)


	6. Chapter5: Unexpected

A/N: This chapter was VERY painful for me to write in terms of what to write. I must have suffered from writer's block at least 50 times. I hope this satisfies any Meiji-timeline A/Meg fans...at least...temporarily. =P

Oh yeah, and my sister, Girlquinndreamer, is thinking of writing an RK fanfic...so wish her luck in what she does. *laughs evilly* You will be hooked to writing RK, sister dear. 

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Megumi carefully adjusted the knot of her obi, occasionally sending glances out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. After running her brush through her long hair again, Megumi packed her final items in her purse and left the room, bag in arm. 

She took a lantern with her as she moved away from the living quarters of the Aoiya. Instead of seeing her host waiting, she was surprised to see Misao standing in the hallway, a small square box held in her hand, obviously something for her Aoshi-sama to consume along the train ride to Tokyo. 

"Misao-chan," Megumi greeted. "Good morning."

The younger woman smiled back. "Good morning, Megumi-san." Then her smile faltered slightly. "Isn't Aoshi-sama awake?"

"I think you would know the answer to that better than I," the older woman teased. She always thought Misao knew the answer to everything regarding Aoshi. Misao adored the man. It was only recently Megumi began to notice admirable qualities in the man. It was still amusing to see Misao's behavior whenever she was around him.

"I checked his room," Misao explained. "He wasn't there."

Megumi arched a speculative brow. "You're so comfortable around him, Misao. I find that surprising, given his disposition…" 

Misao's eyes widened slightly. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"That! About him?"

Megumi smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked up to see Aoshi make his way from the back of the Aoiya, from the direction of his office, wearing a gray suit and blue tie. A briefcase was clutched in one hand, and a long bag slung over his shoulder. 

The younger woman turned, her face instantly lighting up. "Aoshi-sama!" 

He greeted her with a brief smile. "Misao." Then his eyes lifted to see Megumi. "Sensei." 

Megumi nodded.

"I made some breakfast for you and Megumi-san if you need it…" Misao held up the box tray.

Aoshi accepted the package after shifting his bags. Megumi decided not to ask why the younger woman didn't give it to her, if the food was for the both of them. 

"When will you be back?" Misao asked.

"I will only be in Tokyo for several days," Aoshi stated.

The three looked up to see Okina standing in the hallway. He came forward.

The old man said in a sincere tone, "Thank you for coming, Takani-san. It was a pleasure to be reacquainted again." 

"Thank you. I couldn't have said the words better myself," the doctor's eyes warmed slightly.

Okina grinned, gesturing at Aoshi. "Be careful. He might intimidate several passengers."

Megumi smiled while Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll sedate him if needed. But I doubt Aoshi needs looking after…" She smiled at Misao and Okina. "Thank you for hospitality. Give my regards to the others." She picked up her bag and exited the building.

Setting aside a stack of clean plates, Misao sighed and looked around her. She had gotten an early start on the Aoiya preparations for breakfast. Since Aoshi left, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

She missed him already. It would have been nice to go with him on his business trip. She glanced around before picking up the lantern and heading into his office.

Since Aoshi became the Aoiya's manager, he already told Okina that he planned to expand the business. In terms of what, she wasn't sure.

Misao settled at his desk, glancing around. She pulled out a drawer and frowned when she saw a stack of papers. Picking it up, she studied his precise handwriting. 

Aoshi had created a detailed explanation of his plans to expand the Aoiya, including cost, profit, and possible reasons for failure. Several of Aoshi's ideas included another inn in Yokohama, sight-seeing tours for visitors, creating several large meeting rooms at the Aoiya to hold banquets, and a committee designed to make food for parties.

His ideas were backed up with research, including numbers.

Misao's eyes widened. He had spent the last three months coming up with the ideas and researching their success rates. Aoshi really planned to expand the Aoiya. Did that mean he was really ready to give up his old life? Granted, he never had to fight as much as he did...but he still used the Oniwabanshu for gathering information. 

The clan was her heritage. Even though Okina wanted the clan to be disbanded so she could live a normal life...she didn't want that. Or what if...Aoshi really was ready to give up his old life but leave the Oniwabanshu's destiny to her? She still had so much to learn about being a leader...all the resources Aoshi used...

She'd have to remember to speak to him when he got back. She frowned slightly. Whenever he got back from Tokyo. She wondered what type of business he had there...  

And what about Megumi-san? Misao hadn't missed the teasing comment the older woman made in Aoshi's direction. Very few people could joke with Aoshi...let alone be comfortable doing so. What was the meaning behind all of that?

In the past, Megumi-san was very polite to Aoshi-sama...but that was all. Did what happened in Aizu cause Megumi-san to become more comfortable around him? If so, what had happened those few months ago? She knew that Aoshi had fallen ill, and that the doctor had been able to cure him. But what else? Was there even anything else? 

Megumi's eyes fluttered slightly and she looked around the moving train, noticing that he was writing on a sheet of paper. 

"I'm sorry…I'm not accustomed to waking up early…" Megumi covered her mouth to hide a yawn. Her eyes focused on his work. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of ideas."

Her brow lifted. "For what?"

"The Aoiya," he replied. "One way to succeed in business is to offer something that not many others do."

"Oh?"

"My meeting in Tokyo...a very wealthy American is starting an import/export business between here, China, and America. He's positive that many people would like to travel between these countries, so he plans on using his fleet as a method of transportation. Depending on how our discussion goes, our businesses may be able to cooperate with each other. Passengers who used his company for transportation may stay at our inns for a special rate." 

"Inns?" Megumi blinked. "You plan to build more inns?"

"Yokohama is the next location. I will be visiting that area on my way back to survey some land." He sat back. "And I have much more planned for the Aoiya."

Megumi leaned forward. "So what else do you have planned?"

"Tours...Parties...all related to the Aoiya itself. The changes will be slow...but I've projected that all the ideas will be implemented within three years."

Megumi said, "I never imagined all those years ago that you would be doing this." Then she smiled. "But it sounds wonderful. As if...the Aoiya is the one place which offers everything for the patrons." 

He smiled briefly. "Now you're thinking like a businessman." He began to write on his paper again. 

Megumi studied him briefly before suddenly saying, "You seem to really enjoy the business side of the Aoiya. I'm sure you'll do very well at it." 

Their eyes held for several moments before he continued writing. "With all the work to be done in Kyoto and Yokohama...we will need a physician in case our staff injures themselves..." he murmured. 

Megumi's eyes widened. 

Aoshi glanced at her again and said, "It's something you and your brother can consider until the plans for Yokohama are finalized." 

"I'm flattered that you would consider hiring us..." She cleared her throat. 

"It comes from knowing personally both of your medical expertise," he said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

And he meant it. He could think of no better two physicians he'd wish to have on staff. She seemed content with her life in Aizu. But he wondered if she would enjoy working in Yokohama...or even Kyoto. But that was something that could be determined much later on.  

"Excuse me…I need to retrieve my medical journal…" she rose to her feet to reach for her bag stored above their heads.

Aoshi glanced out the window, so he could peer outside into the very early morning. His eyes widened at the sight of two dark figures who easily and quickly jumped off the train, breaking their fall by rolling onto the thick grass. 

_Odd... _

Due to the hour, many other passengers were asleep in their seats, unaware of the situation. He moved over to the other side of the car, seeing that the train was traveling on a cliff, with the sea below. When he turned away, he saw that Megumi was staring at him, their luggage forgotten. 

He glanced out the window again, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Their speed was too high given the curve of the track the train was on. Jumping into the aisle, Aoshi hurried through the cars towards the front, silently and swiftly moving to his destination. Throwing open the last door, only the car containing the coal for running the train separated him from the engine room. His eyes narrowed, seeing no one at the front controlling the train.

"Aoshi." From behind him, Megumi called over the sound of iron wheels.

He heard her call his name again before an explosion deafened his ears.

_Creeaaak__._ Eeeee. __

"Megumi-san."

She shifted slightly, fighting to open her eyes. Her head felt heavy, limiting her motions. 

"Megumi-san." A deep voice resonated in her ear as if trying to pull her from whatever darkness she fell into. 

Slowly, her head moved and her eyes opened, focusing on the first thing in her line of vision - a man's strong jawline. Her eyes traveled up, looking into the blue-gray depths of Shinomori Aoshi's eyes. Was that…concern that flickered in there? 

"Aoshi?" she whispered. "What-?"

"Are you hurt?" he asked immediately.

"I don't think so…"

"You are certain?" 

"Yes…" she was slowly becoming conscious of the position they were in. She was half-lying next and on top of him, one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Megumi shifted her head, unable to prevent a groan of pain at the twinge she felt in her neck.

"So you are hurt."

"No, I…I think I moved too quickly…" she slowly turned her head, the pain already gone.

"Move your arms and legs. Slowly," he instructed.

She obliged, first moving her right arm, then her left, and moving first her right then left leg as much as she could in her kimono. 

"See?" Megumi braced her hands against his chest so she could push herself off. "You can let go now, Aoshi."

But instead of loosening his grip around her waist, his arm tightened, and he said, "I cannot release you, Megumi-san."

Her eyes widened. He had spoken in his typical calm voice, but the speed of his reply told her something was wrong. 

"Aoshi…?" She shifted again, but he held fast. "What's going on?"

"An explosion occurred, causing the front of the train to move off the track. The car we are in is hanging from the cliff above."

"What?!" she gasped.

She looked over her right shoulder to see that he was telling the truth. The car was tilted at an angle, causing her legs to dangle in the free space formed by the open door, above the raging waters and rocks below. Aoshi had used his feet and his other hand to brace himself, preventing himself from falling. If it wasn't for his hold on her, she would have slid out of the car. Immediately, she snatched her legs inside, swearing that the car must have wobbled ever so slightly at her action.

"Oh my…" she whispered, her fingers digging into the crisp linen of his shirtfront. 

Feeling her head spin, Megumi reached up, bracing her hand against her head.

"You're afraid," he stated.

A strangled laugh escaped her throat. "What gave me away? Are my knees shaking that badly?"

"We'll be all right, Megumi-san. The rest of the train is preventing us from falling…as long as the connectors between the trains hold-"

"Aoshi, you're not making me feel any better," she interrupted.

"I was only-"

She looked up at him, giving him a shaky smile as her hold on him loosened. "I know. But thank you, anyway." She took another breath to calm herself. "So…" She tilted her head up to look at the back of the car, and he followed her gaze. "I suppose we're going to climb up?"

"I could make the jump easily from here...but that would involve carrying you."

She just had a thought. "Over your shoulder?" _Like a sack? _she almost said.

"Correct."

"With my head facing down into nothing?"

"You could always close your eyes," he replied.

Was he silently laughing at her? Traces of warmth or amusement in Shinomori Aoshi's voice were very rare. It helped. A little. She took a breath. "All right." 

"I need to release you first."

She nodded. As his hold loosened, she grabbed onto the first stationary object she could grasp.

And within a few minutes he was holding her again, while she fought to keep her eyes closed. Aoshi was able to make it to the top in just several jumps without disturbing the car. Once at the back of the car, she pulled herself into a sitting position on the doorway, her eyes nearly closing as the ocean wind whipped around her, her hair whisking against her face. Aoshi poked his head through the doorway, examining their surroundings. They were several meters from the top of the cliff wall. 

As Megumi climbed out of the doorway, a raspy sound filled their ears. The car beneath her shifted, causing her to lose her balance. She let out a startled sound as she fell, her eyes widening as she slid across the car. Aoshi had tried to grasp her wrist, missing by just a few inches.  

Wildly, her hands reached out to grasp anything that would prevent her from falling over the edge of the car and into the water below... 


	7. Chapter6: Survival

Chapter 6: Survival

Megumi turned on her side as she continued to slide along the car, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as a scream ripped from her throat. She felt herself being yanked, and she winced at the friction the action caused on her wrist. She looked up to see Aoshi with a firm grip on the doorway, his other hand circling her slender wrist.

"Aoshi!" 

He gritted his teeth slightly before taking several breaths, attempting to gather strength. Straining, Megumi reached up to grasp his hand with her other one.

_Almost there..._

Megumi let out a startled cry as she slipped from his grip, before dropping into the water below. The last image she saw before she fell in was Aoshi diving in after her. 

The sun was slowly rising into the sky. But even then, he had trouble seeing where she was. That, and he had managed to catch the tide when he hit the water, causing him to scrape against some rocks. He thanked the gods that she hadn't hit them on her way down. 

He swam a few feet and dove underwater to look for her. With the salt stinging his eyes and very little light, he could barely see. Aoshi took a breath as soon as his head broke through the surface. The train track was a good fifty feet above them, however, the shoreline was a quick swim away. The shore grew to a steep hill, which he assumed would lead to the top of the cliff. 

He dove again. When he reached the surface, Megumi's head appeared above the water several feet away. He immediately swam toward her in strong, purposeful strokes. 

"What took you so long?" she demanded, sputtering water.

"What?" He blinked.

"At what point in time between you losing your hold on me then me hitting the water did you realize I needed help?" she retorted, treading water. "Has all that time sitting on your desk made you slow?"

He opened his mouth to protest then closed it. The woman was…insulting him. After everything he did. Nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process of preventing her fall…diving in after her and getting scraped against some rocks…

She tilted her chin up, as if struggling to stay afloat. 

"Are you a weak swimmer?" he inquired, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "You seem to be having trouble."

Megumi shot him a dark look. "You try swimming in a kimono…" Her eyes then narrowed in suspicion as he moved towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you get to shore."

"I can swim myself," she retorted.

He sighed, wondering if she realized she just contradicted herself. "Then it will take the entire day to get to shore if you don't adjust your clothing so you can move in the water."

"Oh…Of course…" Megumi reached with her hand and attempted to roll up her sleeves. 

He watched her to make sure that she wouldn't sink beneath the surface, unable to help the slight twitch of his lips. 

"I'm glad someone is amused about all this…" Megumi grumbled as she rolled her sleeves up before tucking the ends into her obi. "Considering…" She tugged at the bottom fabric of the kimono, near her ankles. "Why won't this stupid thing…"

"We're wasting time," he reminded. 

"This has got to be the most humiliating experience…" she complained, Aoshi supporting her while she folded the bottom hem to her knees, placing the end in her obi.

"Propriety should be the least of your concern. Particularly since you were so adamant about swimming yourself."

"Do you always like to remind people in such a condescending tone of the choices they make?"

"Only if they complain about it," he replied smoothly.

"I'm sure you've received many friendship gifts for it," she muttered, pushing away from him as she headed to land.

It took a while, but they were able to swim easily to land. When they got to shore, he helped her to her feet, noticing that she was shivering, but she refused his offer for help.

"We need to get dry." 

"I'm fine," she said.

He raised a brow.

"Honestly," she insisted, adjusting her kimono. "We need to get back to the train. There might be people who need assistance."

The cool, efficient doctor in her had emerged. He let her begin the ascent to the train, her attitude not bothering him in the least. It was better than focusing on those long minutes she had been unconscious in the train...or when she was in the sea. It reminded him of the time several months ago...when he believed that she had been burned alive. Only...the feeling had been more intense this time around.  

Once at the top, they saw smoke rising from various parts of the train. Several cars were turned on their sides, others split in half. The cries of several children and sounds of despair echoed around them. 

He moved to the car where their belongings were stored. Luckily, the car was in good condition. She followed him, turning in surprise as a young man ran up to the two of them, his arms waving.

"I need help! There are thirty passengers stuck in one car! Five others and myself are trying to get them out, and we need all the help we can find!" 

Aoshi pushed Megumi's medical kit into her waiting hands.

"Where is the car?" Aoshi asked.

"Four cars back!" the young man, probably ten years Aoshi's junior, immediately responded, gesturing. Megumi didn't miss the boy's speculative glance, noticing the medical kit she held in her hands. "But if you're a doctor, there's another here as well, he's over there…" he pointed in one direction. "He could really use some help."

"This woman is a doctor. She will assist him while I help you rescue the passengers," Aoshi stated.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you." Megumi told the boy, before they headed in separate directions. 

After walking a couple meters, she spotted a middle-aged man wrapping a bandage around a man's head. Perspiration dotted his forehead, and determination mixed with weariness shone in his eyes.

"Sensei?" Megumi spoke up.

He immediately turned.

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I was told you might need some assistance."

He glanced at her bedraggled appearance then at the medical kit in her hands. "That would be appreciated…Doctor…?" 

"Takani Megumi," she responded to his open question. 

He offered her a grim smile. "With those thirty trapped in the car, who knows how many more may need assistance. I've grouped critical patients together…" he gestured to two patients on the grass.

"Very well." She moved down the line of patients while the physician continued to work. Tying her hair back, she assessed the situation quickly.

One patient appeared to be clutching his stomach. The other his leg. Blood covered the fingers of the first patient and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Excuse me." Megumi placed a gentle hand on the patient's forehead. 

His eyes opened, dilated with pain. She slowly pried the hands off of him, biting her lip at the sight of punctures to the skin. Various foreign objects had lodged onto his front.

"What's your name?"

"S...Sota..."

She smiled ruefully. "Sota-san...I need to take these out-"

"It...hurts...pain..."

"I know, I know. It'll be over soon," she assured. Megumi moved to her medical kit and found a chemical to render patients in a semi-conscious state. Holding her breath, she opened the contents and poured it into a clean cloth. She placed the cloth over Sota's face.

Megumi worked diligently, removing shards of glass and metal objects. It seemed as if she had been working for hours, disinfecting his wounds and stitching several places. 

"What happened here?" she asked quietly, glancing at the doctor, who began to work on removing foreign objects from the other patient's leg.

The other doctor, who was named Kisho, answered, "The train exploded at different parts of the track. Not exactly sure how it happened..." 

Several of the thirty passengers who had been trapped had sustained serious injury. Luckily, no one had died. A few passengers who had walked away from the incident with no harm returned with a couple residents of nearby villages, who offered to assist the passengers as needed. With the train track destroyed, there was no fast method of getting to their destinations. 

Megumi and the other physician worked for many hours, with the help of a local doctor. Village residents escorted patients who needed assistance, providing them with a place to stay until their injuries would heal.

When the last patient was lifted away, Megumi relaxed from her sitting position, sighing with relief. 

An elderly man who was surveying the entire scene came up to her. "Sensei...that was a very brave thing you did..."

"Absolutely," Kisho agreed. "Thank you, Takani-sensei."

Megumi nodded.

"My wife and I run a small inn not far from here. You both are welcome to stay there..." the elder offered.

"Thank you, Masakazu-san...that's very kind," Kisho responded. Some time ago, he and the elder had obviously made their introductions.

She looked up as a figure emerged from the small hill behind her, holding several bags and a briefcase. 

Aoshi slowly made his way towards the group. Around them, other passengers were making their way far from the train after being assured that others were not injured and after retrieving their belongings. 

He carefully set her bag beside her on the grass.

"Thank you, Aoshi," she murmured.

He had left the patients in the doctors' care while he assisted other passengers locate their relatives, friends, or items. He had heard a few praises throughout the day about the woman doctor saving lives. Aoshi could only imagine what coursed through her mind. Relief, perhaps? 

She lived her life helping others…but when that was finished…who took care of the doctor? 

She turned her head to the side before gracefully rising to her feet. "Excuse me…" Picking up her bag, she slowly moved away from the site.

The three men watched her walk away.

"Is...Takani-sensei going to be all right?" the elder asked quietly.

He and the other physician turned to the tall man who seemed to know her.

"She'll be fine," Aoshi answered in the same low tone. 

Satisfied, the elder easily spoke. "Your wife is very dedicated."

"She's not my wife," Aoshi corrected mildly, not missing the curiosity in their eyes, and having no desire to explain to these two his relationship to the doctor. He looked out in the direction she had disappeared.   

He released a breath. She was indeed an exceptional person, whose quiet strength and healing hands touched others. She wasn't just an ally or acquaintance. She was friend as well. And somewhere along the way…perhaps...

"Aoshi-san, was it?" the elder spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to look at him.

"You are invited to stay at our inn. I invited Takani-sensei as well...if she wishes..."  

"Thank you," Aoshi replied.

The man gave him directions to the inn before escorting the other doctor to the village. Aoshi then began to search for Megumi. 

He found her in a clearing by the woods, far from the track, sitting against a tree. Her kimono, having long dried, was full of grass stains, water stains, and blood. Her hair had fallen in several thick strands from the ponytail she had tied it in.

Aoshi moved to sit on one side of the trunk, next to her, his left shoulder lining against her right. He said nothing for a long moment.

"I...I had to leave," Megumi said softly. "I was afraid...I'd break down...and...I didn't want that. I...I was able to save all of them..."

So that was why she left. She had had an emotional day and she needed a way to release all the emotions inside…if her red-rimmed eyes were any indication.

She cleared her throat. "I never really thanked you…for falling in after me…"

"Your scolding indicated that you were well and relieved to be alive," he commented, leaning back against the trunk. He released a quick breath and sat up straight.

"Aoshi?" she moved to study him critically. 

He met her gaze head on. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he denied. 

His western suit contained streaks of dirt, but for the most part, he appeared normal. Megumi narrowed her eyes and promptly slapped his back, not missing the tightening of his jaw the action caused. He should have known better than to lie to a beautiful and very observant doctor. Aoshi frowned for a moment. Where had that thought come from? By standards, he supposed Megumi could be considered a beautiful woman, but since when did he start considering her to be one?  

Said woman had moved behind him in an attempt to examine the reason for his discomfort, cutting off any more of his thoughts.

"Unbutton your vest," she instructed.

"This isn't really-"

"Now," she commanded.

He sighed and began to undo the buttons on his dark vest.

"Shirt too," Megumi stated.

Aoshi grudgingly shrugged out of his vest before he moved to the cuffs of his white dress shirt.

"What happened here?" Megumi stared at the horizontal streak of dark red contrasting against white on the middle of his back.

Silence. Until… "While I was helping retrieve those thirty passengers, I fell and scraped against something." 

After he removed his shirt, she was able to examine his wound in more detail. "What did you scrape against? It's a fairly deep cut…" 

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Hmm." The mark was several inches below his shoulder blades. "It's not too deep that it requires stitches, but I'll put something to help heal it..."

"Fine." 

He heard a smile in her voice. "You're certainly agreeable…I seem to remember an onmitsu on two occasions made it difficult for me to examine him when he seemed unwell," she commented.

"Arguing was pointless," he responded.

After opening her medical kit and digging for the appropriate supplies, she cleaned the wound before applying an antiseptic. It stung slightly, but the sensation faded, and he was able to relax. She carefully applied a bandage over the scratch. After securing the bandage, her fingers leveled over the area of the bandage's line, at the space of skin just beneath his shoulder blades. 

A tingle of awareness shot through him at the touch of her fingertips. At some point…her touch had stopped being clinical. Of course, he could be just imagining things… 

Megumi moved away. "Finished."  

She began to put away her medicinal items, while he remained quiet, watching as she placed all her items neatly away.  

"Masakazu-san and his wife are expecting us soon..." Aoshi rose to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up.

She accepted it, and she easily pulled herself up. "Then I guess we'll be accepting their hospitality..."

They walked in companionable silence to the village inn.

A/N: This was painful, too. But not as much as Realizations...or the previous After All chapter, now that I think about it. =P

Oh yeah, and the back is my favorite part of the male anatomy. All that power and definition. Yum.  =P

Why oh why do I enjoy making Megumi oblivious? Or perhaps the better word is 'subconsciously attracted'? 

=P I have no idea.

The inspiration for Aoshi the entrepreneur came from my fiancé, who's a business major. It's important to have big ideas in business, but useless unless you can pull them off. And in this case, I have every intention of letting Aoshi succeed. Think of him as the CEO of a modern day Hilton or Marriott hotel. ^_^


	8. Chapter7: Orphaned

A/N: Shameless plug, but I've updated another fic of mine…

And…Umm…Megumi isn't as oblivious as she appears…

Chapter7: Orphaned

Carefully examining his letter to John Calhoun, the American merchant he was set to meet in Tokyo, Aoshi looked over his handwriting. Over the past several months, he had also taken up to learning English. There would come a time when many Japanese businessmen would learn to speak at least one Western language in order to negotiate with possible foreign associates. His English was enough to get him by if he were to set foot in America, but very difficult to converse with, particularly at an advanced level. He'd had to consult several books and dictionaries his teacher had given him. Aoshi then folded that letter and sealed it before starting another letter…this one to Okina at the Aoiya to inform him of what had happened on the train. 

He had several concerns…mainly who caused the incident. The police had begun their investigation almost immediately, interviewing several witnesses. The police's response to the situation was quick. Given that one of the major routes for transportation had been destroyed, this was no surprise. 

"Aoshi-san?" Yuriko, the innkeeper's wife, called through the door to indicate that she had brought his meal.

Aoshi looked at his watch before settling back, as she entered, setting the items into the room. She moved with grace, her age apparently not limiting her movement. 

"Thank you…" Aoshi accepted it, holding out two envelopes. "I'd like these sent out, as well."

"Of course." She took the envelopes going to Tokyo and Kyoto, tucking them into her sleeve. "Takani-sensei has gone out for the day. She mentioned to me at breakfast that she will return before sunset."

Aoshi nodded and she left the room, leaving him in silence. 

So the doctor had gone for the day. Perhaps it was best. She had plenty of work to do, as did he. That…and…he was slowly starting to discover that his mode of thinking seemed…off…around her. 

Trying to dismiss the thought, he moved over to enjoy his meal. 

Megumi slightly quickened her pace as the inn came into view. She had spent all day visiting patients, and was looking forward to a hot meal and equally hot bath.

The time today helped push away some very strange thoughts she'd been having the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps the subject of those strange thoughts would be too busy today. She had every intention of helping the patients in the area as much as she could…but she also needed to find out her methods of getting back home. Her brother would worry if she was away for too long…and she had already imposed enough by taking off for the conference in Kyoto. 

Sighing, Megumi moved her hair over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on the ground. 

Now that she had time to reflect on what happened on the train, she recalled that she didn't doubt that Shinomori Aoshi wouldn't save her. He had proven once already that her safety and welfare were important. Immediately, she recalled the feel of his skin when she had been dressing his wound…

She released a breath. Such thoughts didn't belong there. Not to say that the idea of Aoshi himself was completely bad…he was an intelligent man…and pleasing to the eye whether he wore Japanese, Western wear…or nothing at all. Even with all the scars...they seemed to add appeal to the already existing strength and definition of his body. Megumi covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. Wouldn't Kaoru or Misao be horrified at that thought? 

Megumi was just finally starting to get her life together. She enjoyed being fully in control of her life. The last thing she needed was something to change that. No matter how pleasant the distraction seemed. She smiled again. Kaoru and Misao would be so scandalized to hear any of her thoughts. The idea of mortifying the two younger women kept Megumi amused for the rest of the short walk to the inn. 

She was back. He could sense it the moment she had stepped inside the inn. Aoshi frowned slightly. He knew that his senses had always been sharp…it was good to know that the skill wasn't lost on him. 

Aoshi looked up from his paperwork as her footsteps grew ever so closer. He had asked the innkeeper and his wife if he could sort through his paperwork in an open room downstairs, away from the guest rooms. They had gladly offered one of the sitting rooms, with appropriate supplies as needed. 

From his vantage point, he could see her move into the garden, her lips turned in a small smile, admiring the serenity of her surroundings. He rose to his feet and moved towards the garden, stopping once she looked up, catching sight of him.

"Were the patients all right?" he asked quietly.

Megumi nodded. "Yes…they were." Her eyes took on a gleam. "Except for one whom I haven't checked yet." 

He arched a brow. "I'm fine."

"I'd like to see for myself."

After several heartbeats, he moved towards his former position at the table while Megumi followed.

She set her medical kit down beside her while he pushed his yukata off his shoulders. After disinfecting her hands, she removed the bandage, silently assessing the wound. Her finger traced the mark for several seconds before she pulled out a fresh bandage. 

"It should heal soon," she responded.

"That's good."

She applied a topical medicine onto the scratch before covering with a bandage. "Done."

He adjusted his clothing and she put her supplies away, just as Yuriko came into the room.

"Aoshi-san…Takani-sensei…dinner is ready." 

"Thank you, Yuriko-san," Megumi spoke up, rising to her feet.

"A bath has also been prepared if either of you need it," their hostess continued as they walked to the dining area. 

Several guests sat at the table, including the physician who helped the train passengers yesterday. Yuriko served everyone appropriately.

"Yuriko-san, where is Naoko-chan?" Kisho asked.

"She's sleeping," Yuriko answered sadly. "Poor child…"

"Naoko-chan?" Megumi prompted.

"One of the passengers…her mother was one of the few who died in the accident…long before anyone could save her," Yuriko explained quietly. "From what I gathered based on her mother's belongings…she was supposed to be going to Tokyo to see her aunt. The police have sent word to her…but we probably won't receive a response for a week or two."

"How old is Naoko?" Megumi asked.

"Probably no more than three years," Kisho answered.

It was unfortunate. Life certainly threw surprises, even to little ones.

Dinner passed quickly, everyone chatting amicably about their days.

It was late into the night when Megumi woke to the sound of sharp rapping at her door. She rolled onto her side, bracing her head, willing herself awake.

"Takani-sensei?" Yuriko's hushed voice called through the screen. "Sensei…are you awake?"

Megumi quickly moved to the door, sliding it open. "Yuriko-san…what is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. Kisho-sensei went out on an emergency. Naoko-chan isn't feeling very well. She's been crying and-"

"Where is she?" Megumi immediately asked.

Several doors down across the hall, another door slid open as a tall figure emerged. Yuriko glanced in the direction, bowing her head sheepishly.

"Aoshi-san…I'm sorry to have disturbed you." 

He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Naoko-chan seems to be running a high fever," Yuriko gestured her hand down the hall. "Her room is five doors this way…"

"Yuriko-san, please retrieve some water and ice. I'll be there shortly." Megumi immediately turned her lamp on, searching for supplies in her medical kit.

When everything was set, she headed to the room, surprised to find that Aoshi was there, folding the sleeves of the girl's yukata so she was comfortable. The sight of him cradling a child was enough to make her stop in her tracks. She was so accustomed to him being so silent, his presence commanding respect…this was a side of him that she had never seen in their long acquaintance.

"Sensei, look at this," he spoke up softly. She briefly remembered that he had addressed her by her given name on the train. But since she was now in professional mode, perhaps things were different.

Megumi kneeled in front of him, her eyes trailing over the little girl. She was young, with cherub cheeks, dark lashes, and fine hair pulled into pigtails. A frown furrowed her brow as she caught sight of purplish bruises marking the circumference of the girl's upper arm.

"What…?" her eyes narrowed.

"And this…" Aoshi let his finger trace the little girl's eyebrow, where her trained eye could see the fading of another bruise.

Their eyes met and held for several long moments. His meaning was clear. But Megumi didn't want to think about the implications of those marks. Instead, she laid a gentle hand on the child's forehead. The child's temperature was so high. 

Yuriko returned with towels, ice, and water. Megumi had tried to make the girl as comfortable as possible. Aoshi offered to stay and assist her, instructing Yuriko to rest, for she had customers to care for early the next day. Megumi and Aoshi alternated in monitoring Naoko's temperature every several hours. 

"She seems to be improving," Megumi commented as she changed the cloth that she had placed on her forehead with a new one. 

Aoshi's blue-gray eyes turned to the girl, who stirred slightly. "These marks on her arms…"

Megumi sighed, looking away. She knew what he meant. Someone…had hurt her. Not too long ago. She looked up as Naoko moved, her eyes fluttering slightly. Megumi moved forward, giving her a smile as the child became conscious, her dark eyes looking around wildly, seeing his form and hers.

"Hello, Naoko-" Megumi began.

The girl, as if pushed by adrenaline, immediately stumbled towards Megumi, throwing her arms around her neck, glancing fearfully at Aoshi. Their eyes met again, and she noted the shock in those cool depths.

"Naoko-chan…" Megumi pulled back to look at her before looking at Aoshi. 

"She doesn't like my presence here…so I will leave." He rose and moved towards the hallway.

Megumi spoke up, "For whatever reason…you remind her of something that scared her…possibly…"

"…of someone who hurt her?" Aoshi filled in. 

Megumi swallowed, fighting to keep her anxiety hidden. "I know you have resources…could you…find out why she was on her way to Tokyo?"

He lifted a brow. "You think someone is after her." 

"Her and her mother, perhaps. If someone is…they may be looking for them…"

He nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Megumi responded, smiling ruefully. "For everything…"

Naoko was a very curious child. Over the last few days, she had gone exploring through the inn, picking up items she had taken a liking to. Once she got over her initial fear of him, she could be in the same room, entertaining herself with her collection of toys while he wrote letters or read his books.

Aoshi glanced at her while he folded the paper in his hands into an intricate shape, as she watched on eagerly. He used to make the same item for Misao when she was a child.

Megumi was out on her rounds. She had expressed interest in returning home as soon as Naoko was passed to her aunt. Like himself, she was waiting to see if Naoko would be safe. Aoshi had looked in the belongings of Naoko's mother…no indication of a husband…which seemed very unusual. Not even a clue that one existed in the first place. Why? And why was a woman with a child going to Tokyo? He could be reading too much into the situation, but he'd find out soon enough. 


	9. Chapter8: News

A/N: Eriesalia, here, are you happy? Although…I had this finished by New Year's Eve…I just wasn't sure if it was ready for posting. I didn't get to it until now. Surprise, surprise. 

ChisaiLammy, thanks for the review. In the beginning, I always tried to make the relationship deep and dynamic. And there's much more to explore.

Sissi, I try to add as many twists as possible. Hopefully I'll keep rolling.

Daiji, as always, thanks for the comedic reviews.

Jade Goddess, mij, Lady Tsukya, Leila Winters, hope this answers a little bit of what's happening…

And to anyone else who reviewed, thanks, I appreciate your time and effort.

And one more thing…I HATE MS Word…

**

Chapter 8: News

Aoshi was gone for a good portion of the day. The inn was quiet. The innkeeper and his wife were making preparations for the dinner that they would prepare for the guests, while Megumi, having done her patient rounds early that morning, was left to watch Naoko. Who knew where the other guests were. She suspected that they were making sure that they hadn't overlooked anything…any missing belongings, reporting their witnessed accounts to the police, and sent letters to expecting relatives or friends. Naoko had been under the care of the inn for several more days. Her aunt would be arriving soon. Megumi and Aoshi had discussed with the innkeepers that they would not leave until the girl was in the proper care. With the innkeepers so busy, and the current guests slowly trickling out of the inn, there weren't many left to watch young Naoko. Megumi's nature wouldn't allow her to abandon the child.

"Drink, Megumi-sensei," Naoko requested in her soft voice as Megumi combed her fine hair and assembled it into a ponytail.

"You're thirsty?" Megumi laughed softly. "You had lunch not too long ago."

"Drink," Naoko repeated stubbornly.

"All right…let's get you a drink, Naoko-chan," Megumi responded, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Once they got to the guest dining area, Megumi heard a muffled sound and a scream from the kitchen. Her women's intuition shouted that something was wrong. Reacting quickly, Megumi snatched Naoko and ran towards the door, stopping short once she saw a strange man standing guard near the front. Megumi quickly hurried in the other direction.

"Sensei?" Naoko called out worriedly.

"Shh, Naoko-chan. It's okay," Megumi assured quietly, tucking the toddler tightly against her as she frantically searched for a place to hide. Her heart was racing as adrenaline kicked into her system. 

She wasn't the fighting type, and she had no idea how many were in the house. Megumi quickly headed to the back area. Her eyes skimmed the area for a place to hide, seeing a small break in the fence. The innkeeper had been trying to repair the fence for the last two days. Megumi hurried over to that gap in the fence and set Naoko down.

"Run, Naoko-chan," she commanded softly.

"Sensei," Naoko whined.

"You must run, Naoko-chan," Megumi insisted. "Hide by the tree. I'll be right behind you."

"Tree," Naoko echoed, nodding. 

"Good girl." 

Megumi watched as Naoko disappeared. The child had disappeared by the time she loosened the boards to create a wider space for her to go through.

Suddenly, Megumi felt a hand snatch her shoulder and shove her aside. 

"Where's Naoko?!" a gruff voice demanded.

Releasing a sound of pain, Megumi clutched her shoulder, staring up at a man probably several years older than her. His eyes were dark and angry, his lips curled in a sneer beneath his beard and moustache. 

"What are you talking about?" Megumi stared back defiantly. 

"Don't lie to me! I know she's here!" 

Megumi clenched her teeth as the man hauled her to her feet, gripping her upper arms painfully. 

"Where is she?!" he roared. 

Never one to back down, she'd never let this vicious man take the child away…no matter who he was. Megumi remained silent. She didn't even make a sound when he shoved her roughly against the fence, causing her head to bang against it. 

~

Aoshi glanced at his watch as the inn slowly came into view. He had spent the day meditating, and composing business letters that he sent out to the appropriate receivers. It had been a fairly uneventful day. 

At least until he saw Naoko running towards him, her arms waving wildly. 

"Aoshi-sama!" she called out.

He pocketed his watch, staring at her. "Naoko-chan-" The second before he could continue, he could feel…it. Strange ki. One far more hostile than the other…

"Megumi-sensei gone," Naoko announced, trying to jump into his arms. 

"Not yet," Aoshi murmured. He scooped up Naoko and hurried over to the flower shop several buildings away from the inn. He instantly remembered that Yuriko had mentioned in casual conversation that the owner was a friend of hers…and that she used her flowers to decorate the inn. 

Hana…was her name. And how appropriate. Aoshi turned the corner of the building to see an elder woman trimming the branch of a small potted tree.

"Hana-san?" Aoshi prompted.

"Yes…and you are?" the woman asked, clearly confused.

"Shinomori Aoshi. I don't have much time," Aoshi responded quickly. "Watch over Naoko…" he set the girl on a chair. "There's trouble at Yuriko's inn…I'll be right back..."

"But…" the shocked woman trailed off.

"Stay here, Naoko-chan," Aoshi commanded gently. 

The girl whined slightly, but by then, Aoshi was gone. 

~

"Now. Where is Naoko?" the man demanded.

Megumi shook her head, biting her lower lip. The back of her skull was throbbing with pain. And her arm felt as if it had been torn out of its socket. Not to say that she was the only one harmed. She had certainly left a couple scratches on him…which had only infuriated him more. 

"You certainly have more willpower than the old man and his wife," her assailant commented, obviously referring to the innkeepers.

Megumi moved to the side, only to have him shove her back against the fence, a large hand at her throat. Wildly, she tried to dislodge his grip, but to no avail. Her eyes opened to slits, her eyes focusing on something behind him. She lifted her hand as if pointing at something.

"What? You'll answer now where-"

_Crrack!_ Her assailant slumped to the ground while Megumi collapsed, coughing, her hand over her collarbone.   

"Megumi-san," Aoshi's voice rang clear in the air. What an incredible sound. "Are you all right?" 

Coughing, she nodded twice, feeling Aoshi grasp her forearms and pull her to a standing position. Then he released her, stepping back slightly, only to be stopped by her death grip on his shirt.

"Naoko-chan…" she whispered.

He understood. "She is in a neighbor's care. I told her that I would return once everything is settled here."

"How…How did you know…?"

"Ki." 

"Masakazu-san…Yuriko-san…" Megumi managed. "Kitchen…" 

He turned away.

"Aoshi!" Megumi's voice had nearly returned and she took several calming breaths. "There's one more guard-"

"He has already been taken care of," the onmitsu responded.

Megumi swallowed. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

~

The next few days passed quickly. The strange man who had invaded the inn had been Naoko's father. Naoko's mother had not married the man, and he had come to claim what had been rightfully his. The local police had taken him and his accomplice away and the innkeepers assured them that the girl would be taken care of…her aunt, who was supposed to be watching over her, had arrived to pick up the child.

Masukazu and Yuriko's injuries had long been taken care of. Once Kisho-sensei returned, he insisted upon examining Megumi and her injuries. The doctor was not a happy man to find out what had happened once he returned.

Nevertheless, normalcy had returned. All those at the inn had said goodbye to Naoko, who had insisted on giving everyone a hug. Aoshi had one last paper crane piece made for her, which she cheerfully accepted before going on her way. 

Aoshi glanced through one of his notebooks of his plans for the Yokohama inn. He had memorized everything that was written in that particular journal, yet seeing it in writing was a different story. He had just finished his tea, and he was waiting for one of the neighbors to arrive. The neighbor had offered to lend him a horse for his trip to Yokohama, where the animal could be returned to his brother-in-law, who would be taking care of it from then on. 

He looked up, seeing Megumi standing just several feet away, offering him the briefest of smiles before she settled on the floor.

"I hope everything goes well with your business venue," Megumi spoke up. 

"Thank you. Have you made arrangements to go home?" he asked.

She nodded. "My brother has arranged a carriage for me." 

Silence. He wasn't exactly sure what else could be said. If anything. She didn't seem to mind as much. But…there was something in the air that he couldn't quite understand. Tension, almost. Why, he wasn't sure. He and Megumi resolved their differences already. She had made it clear that she was no longer uncomfortable in his presence. So why…

"Aoshi-san!" Masakazu's voice called out. "Your horse is here!" 

Megumi glanced in the direction of the voice, before her eyes came to rest on his. "Have a safe trip." Then she added with a careless shrug, "I've never been fond of saying goodbye to someone, so…"

"I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

"Of course. Between Misao-chan and Kaoru-san…one of them is bound to issue an invitation for everyone to meet up again. And who knows…I may attend another conference in Kyoto." 

"Seasonal gatherings or meetings at the university do not have to be the only occasions," Aoshi said slowly. "Besides…my offer still stands."

"You mean regarding a physician to watch over your staff?" Megumi prompted. At his nod, she responded, "That is something I will consider. Thank you…"

~

Megumi was incredibly happy to be home. She had barely set her bag down when her brother and Ayu bombarded her with questions about her trip…Kyoto, the Aoiya, the train incident…

She must have talked for nearly two hours when she finally was able to stop. 

"I have an announcement," Kei spoke up once her stories were finished.

The lady doctor didn't miss the speculative glance between her brother and their assistant. Her curiosity piqued.

"We're getting married," Kei said quickly.

Megumi's gaze flew to Ayu, who smiled, eagerly anticipating her reaction. She must have not reacted at all, because Kei and Ayu's happy expressions immediately fell. 

"Megumi-chan?" Kei prompted.

"I…I'm sorry…" Megumi stammered.

"I told Kei you wouldn't like the idea," Ayu murmured softly.

"No…that…that's not it…" Megumi waved her hand. "I…I'm shocked. I…I didn't think you ever planned to marry, that's all…" 

Kei frowned. "What made you think that?"

"You…You never mentioned anything about starting a family or…" Megumi glanced at the two of them before smiling. "Although…something tells me that you only recently started thinking about settling down…"

She was genuinely happy for her brother. But she couldn't help but feel a brief sense of loss. Whether she was losing her sibling…or if she was alone once more…she wasn't entirely too sure… 

**

A/N: Okay, so it isn't much. I have plans for Aoshi, Megumi, and Misao later on, and to be quite honest, I'm kinda in a hurry to get to those, as you can see by this chappie. =P But I do apologize for the sporadic updates…it seems that my AU muse has been monopolizing most of my creative time. 


	10. Chapter9: Business

A/N: Yay, an update. And through a bad head cold, too…Off to rest.

Chapter 9: Business

It had taken several days to ride, but Aoshi had arrived in Yokohama as scheduled. It was mid-morning when he arrived at the Western hotel where he would be spending the next few nights. A look around the harbor city and it appeared to him that the place was growing, filled with Western visitors and residents. 

He was surprised to see a familiar petite female figure waiting at the front of the hotel. 

"Aoshi-sama!" she called out, waving. 

When he dismounted and retrieved his bag, one of the caretakers came to guide the horse to the stables. He took in Misao's appearance as she quickly walked up to him.

"Jiya told me that you'd be arriving today, so I tried to get here as soon as I could," she explained, smiling. "Besides, I haven't been to Yokohama in so long…"

He arched a brow and said gently, "I'm not here on vacation."

"I know," she responded, nodding. "Jiya said something about business. But that's okay."

He let his features relax before glancing at the hotel. "I need to check in to the hotel. My meeting isn't for several more hours…so I will buy you lunch."

Her eyes lit up.

"So why travel to Yokohama?" Aoshi asked after he had settled into his room. Misao stood in the hallway, looking at one of the paintings on the wall.

Misao wasn't quite sure how to answer without sounding too forward. Truth was…she had missed him while he was gone. She had felt that with all of his business deals…he never had time for her anymore. It was as if she was losing something very precious to her. But explaining that would attract all kinds of awkwardness which she had no desire for. She wasn't that naïve, she had realized on the trip to Yokohama that she cared very much for him. In spite of Kaoru's nudging, Misao knew that her relationship with Aoshi wasn't the easiest to define. Growing up, he had been her hero. He still was. But she had the sneaking feeling that that was all he was going to be.

"Well…because…I…I…" she shrugged, at a loss for words.

He studied her for a few moments before finally saying, "You and Okina are family. You do have the right to know what is going on…for your peace of minds…" 

She grinned. "Yeah. And right now, the Oniwabanshu have nothing to do."

"There's always something to do," he assured. "You must find it."   

~

After Aoshi had taken a bath, he and Misao had a small lunch in the hotel's restaurant. She chatted about the Aoiya, the chaos some customers caused, the gossip she heard about the train, some boy who came courting, while Aoshi sat back and listened. 

She asked to come along to his meeting, and he agreed. His correspondence with the American told him that John Calhoun would not have a problem with Aoshi's energetic ward. Besides, he recalled that Calhoun had a dog. He might be able to keep Misao occupied. 

Misao had been impressed by the size of the mansion the man was staying in temporarily. A woman in black, who Aoshi assumed to be the housekeeper, greeted them warmly before letting them into the hallway.

"I will inform Mr. Calhoun that you have arrived," she declared. Then she turned to enter one of the rooms that apparently led to the back of the house.

"Aoshi-sama…these paintings…" Misao pointed to a piece done in watercolor. "This is such a great place…If I was a kid, I would find so many places to hide."

A hint of a smile appeared. That was so much like Misao…

The housekeeper appeared. "Mr. Calhoun will see you now. Please follow me," she requested, a pleasant smile on her face.

Aoshi and Misao trailed behind the housekeeper, passing through a house of marble floors and American paintings. Occasionally, he'd see a scroll with a Chinese proverb, but the house was distinctly American. When they reached a sitting room, a man just several years older than Aoshi rose to his feet. He was dressed in a brown and gray suit, his sandy hair combed back from his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Shinomori…san?" John prompted, then admitted after they shook hands, "I'm still trying to familiarize myself with Japanese customs…so if I say the wrong thing, please excuse me." 

"Of course." Aoshi switched to English, earning a quick surprised look from Misao. "Mr. Calhoun, this is Misao Makimachi." 

"How do you do, little lady?" He grasped her hand and tilted his head in her direction before turning to Aoshi. "And call me John. I take my business seriously, but I'm not formal by nature." 

Light barking filled the room and a terrier bolted towards Aoshi and Misao.

"And that's Russ, my dog," John stated, humor lacing his voice.

Misao immediately picked up the pet, who licked her cheek.

"Russ always likes young people…" John commented. "Anyway…would you like some tea?"

"Yes. Thank you for meeting today," Aoshi spoke up. "You are a busy man and the train…" he faltered, uncertain of the word.

"Attack? Bombing?" John prompted.

Aoshi nodded. "…made many things difficult."

"Understandable." They settled back in several plush leather chairs. "I appreciate you coming to Yokohama. I know we originally agreed to meet in Tokyo, but given the situation…"

"It's fine," Aoshi assured. "I am meeting with the architect tomorrow about the inn."

"The inn you plan to build here? One of few similar to the Aoiya in Kyoto?" John asked.

"Correct." Aoshi cleared his throat. "My architect tells me that the inn should be completed in one and a half years. Tomorrow I will meet him to discuss the final plans for the building." He pulled out a folder from his small briefcase. "When it first opened, the Aoiya used these methods to attract business…" He held out a sheet of paper, which he had written in English. "Many of these…strategies could be used for your business as well." 

John whistled. "Quite aggressive advertising you do…"

"Most of the actions were modified to fit this time period," Aoshi explained.

"Who was running the Aoiya when it first started?"

"Nenji Kashiwazaki…he still participates in the operations."

"I see." John sat back. "So where do I come in?"

"I propose a trade. Your sailors can stay at the inn for a generous rate while they rest for their next journey."

The American studied him carefully. "Give you guaranteed business."

"Exactly." Aoshi gestured to another sheet he had spread out onto the table. "If you look at the rates for local hotels…very few offer a special rate for transportation employees. And those that do…much larger than the amount I had in mind." 

"What happens in the event your inn is full for the night? What will happen to the sailors then?"

"The manager will have a schedule. He will know exactly how many from your company will be arriving, and set aside several rooms for you. Your company saves money for lodging, and mine always has a guaranteed amount of business. This can also apply to the Aoiya in Kyoto, should you decide to have a fleet there as well."

John nodded before smiling slightly. "Before I have my lawyer draft a contract…what would you consider a fair rate…?"

~

"He seemed to like you, Aoshi-sama," Misao declared once they left the mansion. "So…open-minded."

Aoshi nodded in agreement, listening as Misao talked about the dog and the games she played while Aoshi had been in his meeting. He learned long ago that Misao did the talking mostly because she enjoyed freely expressing herself. She didn't expect him to reply.

"Would you like to see the site of the new inn?" he asked once Misao stopped speaking.

At Misao's affirmative gesture, he turned slightly and led the way up a slight hill which overlooked the bay. The walk was short from the main road, and Misao looked in nearly every direction as they made their way to the top. When Aoshi stopped at a stretch of dirt field, he indicated with his hand that they had arrived.

Misao surveyed the land for several moments before smiling. "This is it?" She walked forward.

"Careful," Aoshi warned. "The architect has already begun to dig up some of the land to build its foundation."

Misao circumvented the marked holes and ditches so she could look down at the city below. Aoshi followed, not missing the sharp intake of breath she released at the view.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, turning to him. "Aoshi-sama…where did you find this?"

"On one of my trips to Tokyo," he answered.

"What made you decide Yokohama?" she pressed.

He paused for a brief moment. "I saw an opportunity and took it." Then he added after a moment, "For some time I've been thinking of expanding the business." 

"I…I know," she admitted. Then she said, "Jiya told me that…you've…been busy. It…It sounds like a wonderful project, Aoshi-sama…" She paused. "So how much of this are you going to see over the next few years..?"

~

Three months later, the inn at Yokohama was well under construction. If possible, it seemed that the Aoiya was busier than usual. Aoshi had already begun expanding the size of the inn. It was a little inconvenient for overnight guests, but for the most part, the community supported their expansion. 

Misao had been busy, helping Okina run the Aoiya. There were times she was too occupied to bring him his usual tea. But he had no complaints. Misao was growing up, taking more responsibilities. She had also taken to building a network of informants across the country. Any time Aoshi had to provide input on what he had done as okashira had been received willingly. He noticed that she seemed less…attached to him as well. Now…she was so busy she lessened the four visits to his office to one a day. 

Himura and his wife had written to Misao, announcing the birth of their child, with a promise to visit when the child was old enough for the travel. Jiro had also written to himself and Okina, telling them about his students at the university. It had been quite a while since they last heard from him. 

Aoshi closed his book after making the final report for the day. The sun was setting early this winter season. Omasu had come in just an hour ago, to deliver tea as well as letters addressed to him. He picked up several envelopes that occupied the corner of his desk. Most of them were from customers writing about the excellent services they received. Another…the familiar handwriting caused something inside of him to falter.

It had been three months since he last saw Takani Megumi. When was the last time she had contacted him? Not since her visit to Kyoto. After the incident in Aizu, they had exchanged very few and brief letters since then. But she had never bothered to mail anything once she left that small village by the train tracks. He was a busy man, and he had the suspicion that she was quite occupied herself. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter:

_Aoshi__,_

_I hope you are doing well. Kaoru tells me that you've already begun building a new inn in Yokohama, news from Misao, no doubt. I wish you the best of luck. _

_It seems that everyone is going through some life change. Kaoru just had a child. You have your business. I've been selected to serve as an advisor for the medical staff at the university…a position I refused at first. But my brother encouraged me to accept. I now consider it a gift…the ability to not only help my patients, but other doctors as well. Also…my brother is getting married. You are invited to the celebration, as his enclosed invitation indicates. _

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_~ Megumi_

He picked up another folded piece of paper, written in Kei's writing, requesting his presence at his wedding party. So he was marrying his assistant.

Aoshi quickly placed a sheet of paper on his desk, brush in hand. And had no thoughts whatsoever. No idea what to say in his letter. His letters to her had always been very short and to the point. He only sent her a few. But each one always had something important to say. Besides congratulating her on her new job, and Kei's wedding, what else could he say that she didn't already know? And furthermore…why did it matter to him what he had to say?

~

Megumi pulled her cloak tighter around her slender frame to block the chill from the air, quickly retrieving the letters that had been placed in her mailbox. She held them against her chest as she walked back home, smiling to acquaintances who passed by. 

Once inside, she filed through them, stopping at the sight of Aoshi's precise handwriting. Her breath caught in her throat as anticipation coursed through her.

What was she doing? Why did the sight of a friend's letter make her seem so…unlike…herself? It wasn't as if he had never written to her before. She frowned slightly. Perhaps it was all these wedding preparations…seeing Kei and Ayu so happy and obviously in love…caused something to twinge inside of her. She was happy for her brother. She truly was. Ayu was a wonderful assistant and confidante. She was loyal and generous. But Megumi felt as if something was slipping away from her…

Shaking her head, Megumi opened Aoshi's letter, surprised as she read the words, at her own ability to hear his voice in her head.

_Sensei,_

_My offer still stands. But I do respect your and your brother's wishes to remain in Aizu. Congratulations on your position with the university. Experience has taught me you have much to contribute to their medical department.    _

_Also, congratulations on receiving a new family member. I will be in Aizu for the wedding as well._

_~ Aoshi_

Direct, sincere, and to the point. Megumi smiled.

~

Aoshi was fairly surprised that Megumi wrote back. Considering her new employment along with running the clinic…

_Aoshi__,_

_I've spoken to my brother, and he is declining your offer. He feels Aizu is the perfect place for he and my soon to be sister-in-law to settle in and raise a family. They're starting to discuss family now, even though they have yet to wed. And even after their wedding, they still plan to go away for a week, leaving the clinic in my care. As for myself…I am still considering your offer. I enjoy my work, but a part of me feels that I could do more. Given the time that has been used already to build, is it not too late for a physician? Do you even still need one to care for your staff?_

_~ Megumi_

Aoshi might be reading too much into her letter, but she seemed restless. Perhaps the rapid change in her family and professional life weren't going as she had hoped. Still…would a sudden change…such as relocation…ease that restlessness? 


	11. Chapter10: Insight

Chapter 10: Insight

Kei and Ayu looked very happy. She didn't recall…in the short time that she had known her brother…when he looked that happy. Megumi took a breath, clasping her hands in front of her as she stood across the room of the restaurant where her brother had requested the wedding celebration to be. The restaurant's owner had a daughter which frequently visited the Takani clinic, and he had been honored by Kei and Ayu's request to hold their wedding feast at his establishment. 

The ceremony had been small, with several invited guests, although it seemed as if the entire neighborhood within ten blocks had shown up. If Kei and Ayu were surprised, they didn't show it. They seemed glad to know that so many supported them. And why wouldn't the community support them? He was the young, compassionate doctor, she was his lovely and kind-hearted assistant.

Growing up, Kei and Megumi had been told to see past class distinction. It came with their vocation. 

Her eyes moved across the room to settle on a figure sitting in a corner, surrounded by a sparse number of guests. Megumi swallowed, realizing that Shinomori Aoshi had caught her gaze. And if she was willing to admit it to herself…she had been looking for him the entire day. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Wait. It was because he was expected. Yes, that was it. She remembered her conversation with her sister-in-law just a few days ago…

_"Kei tells me that Shinomori-san will be arriving for the wedding. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_"Yes, it is," Megumi agreed. "It's always nice when guests from afar come for weddings."_

_Ayu__ smiled, shaking her head. "One of my childhood friends is coming from __Tokyo__. I'll be disappointed if she can't come. It's nice when guests say they'll be arriving, but even better if they hold their promise." She studied her soon to be sister-in-law. "Will you be all right, running the clinic on your own?" _

_Megumi gave her a determined look. "Of course I'll be all right."_

_"With you on the university's council…Kei and I were worried that we were putting too much on you…" _

_"I'll be fine," Megumi insisted. _

"Congratulations, again," a deep voice spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. She turned immediately, seeing Aoshi standing to her left side.

"Thank you," she responded. Then with a slight smile, she added, "Weddings don't seem to be celebrations you enjoy. I'm surprised you came."

"Your brother and assistant were very helpful not too long ago."

"Of course," she responded dryly. "I can't see you attending something because you wanted to."

He arched a brow, and she sighed, waving her hand.

"I'm only teasing," she pointed out.

"I know," he responded wryly. "Did it ever occur to you that your brother's wedding is only one of the reasons why I'm here?"

"Oh?"

"Business."

She blinked. "Of course. You are busy with everything happening in Kyoto and Yokohama…" 

Once the party began to slow down, the bride and groom got up, ready to leave the premises. Community members surrounded them with well-wishes as Megumi got caught up in the exuberant crowd. She was slightly surprised when Ayu and Kei managed to find her and give her a quick hug goodbye. The most affection Kei had ever displayed in public to her. Megumi smiled at them through shining eyes. Everything in the world was falling into place.

~

And it was dark by the time she had reached home. One of the neighbors escorted her to the clinic, and as she made her way from the clinic to the living quarters, lantern in hand, she sighed at the sight she had to clean up. Nearby neighbors had come by with gifts, and boxes were scattered all over.

Ah well. She'd deal with them tomorrow. As long as they weren't in patients' ways, which they weren't, then it was okay. She could move them into Kei and Ayu's new living quarters outside of the clinic.

Megumi set the fire which would heat up the water of the bath. She then proceeded to her room, removing her fancy kimono and throwing on a plain yukata. While waiting for her bath, she sorted through the mail, mostly letters sent from friends far away addressed to her brother. She had a feeling that they were mostly written because of the wedding. 

Once the bath was ready, she washed up before soaking in the tub, leaning her head back, watching steam float to the ceiling. 

A part of her was so…relieved now that everything was over. In addition to her new job, she had also been helping Ayu with the wedding. Ayu was an efficient assistant, but it seemed that once her heart got into the matter of things, she became panicky and scatter-brained. Megumi wondered if all weddings were that stressful. She shifted slightly, vowing not to get married in such an extravagant fashion. Not that she'd be marrying anytime soon.

A slight smile lifted her lips. Not to say that men hadn't come courting. She just wasn't interested. 

After she had fully removed the tension of the day from her body, Megumi dressed. The clinic was empty for the night, but out of habit, she checked the rooms and the offices before heading to the living quarters. 

~

A few days later, once Aoshi had completed a few negotiations in Aizu, he made his way to the university, where Jiro's class would soon begin. He had informed the older man that he intended to visit.

He looked up as snowflakes began to fall, dotting the Aizu landscape. His train for Kyoto wasn't set to leave until later that night, which would bring him into Kyoto at dawn. 

The university was small, but growing. It only consisted of three single-story buildings. Aoshi had reached the special classroom for students just as class was finishing. He stood to the side, waiting as everyone filed out. Once he entered the dojo, his old acquaintance looked up.

"Aoshi."

"Jiro."

The old man placed several weapons in the closet before turning to his visitor, who moved closer into the room.

"You look well," Jiro commented. "How is everyone at the Aoiya?"

"Busy," Aoshi answered honestly. "With all the changes."

"Is Okina still…visiting his favorite female friends?" Jiro asked, smiling slightly.

Aoshi nodded, adding, "He has more responsibilities than ever, yet he always manages to find time to do so…"

"That man will never change…" 

"And you? I take it Okina's habits haven't passed on?"

"You know the answer to that," Aoshi responded lightly.

Once Jiro cleaned up, they left the university, taking a slow walk back to Jiro's home. 

"I understand that Takani Kei was married not too long ago," Jiro said suddenly.

"You did not attend." 

Jiro nodded. "I would not have been welcome. Megumi-sensei…she has been kind to me…occasionally she comes by to deliver some salves…but Kei-sensei has made his position clear." 

"Takani Megumi has been the victim of a few unfortunate circumstances. It is her brother's wishes that she no longer falls under those."    

"Kei-sensei is a good man. Forgiving…but not forgetful…"

It seemed that the past could not always be erased. It was a concept Aoshi understood. 

Then as if to change conversation, Jiro coughed slightly before smiling. "So tell me about your establishment in Yokohama…"

~

The wind was howling through the night during the snowfall. Megumi glanced at her clock, seeing that it was far from midnight. After having a long work day, she had retired early.

She shivered in her sleeping clothes, burying herself in the blankets, closing her eyes to let sleep take over. A thundering knock vibrated through the house, nearly causing her to jump. 

Who would come knocking…and in this weather? A patient? Megumi quickly got up, lighting a lantern and snatching a long wooden stick as protection, made her way to the front door of her and Kei's home.

But she was only greeted by the sound of the wind.

Shaking her head, she turned away. Until…

"Megumi-san." A familiar voice came through the wood. "Open the door." 

She rolled her eyes. That infuriating man knew she was there? Megumi hurried over, setting her lantern and weapon aside to unlock and slide the door open. She shivered the instant sharp wind found its way into the house, the same time Aoshi stepped inside. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"My apologies…the train station is closed due to the weather…and the hotels are all full," he explained.

"It's fine…" Megumi assured him. "Although asking as opposed to commanding would have caused me to open the door much more quickly."

At the surprised look in his eyes, she hid her smile. Wait. Was she being playful? Then she added, "I thought my brother made it clear that you were always welcome here, if you needed a place to stay."

"Kei-san isn't here at the moment," he pointed out.

Before she could think, she responded, "But the same invitation still applies, coming from me." Then she added at his unwavering stare, "So there's no need to apologize. Let's get you settled into a room." Megumi showed him to a guest room, even so far as removing bedding items from storage. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked once Aoshi set his bag down.

"No…thank you." 

"I hope you're prepared, Aoshi," Megumi spoke up, her voice serious. "I was told that this weather might last for another few days…" 

And with that she went to her room to sleep for the night.

Not that it was doing her any good. Several hours later, and she was still wide awake. She wasn't as tired as she thought, apparently. Apparently. 

Even though she had been ready to sleep before the knock came to her door. What was wrong with her? She shook her head mentally. Nothing else had happened to cause her mood to change. Absolutely nothing.  

_Liar.___

Closing her eyes tightly, Megumi turned, burying her face in her pillow.

Many doors away from Megumi's room, Aoshi lay awake in the dark. It had been hours since he retired for the night, but he hadn't been able to sleep. Not much. He had always been a light sleeper, yet this night tested him. 

Megumi was restless. He heard her footsteps not too long ago proceed to the dining area. And he had heard the faint whistle of a kettle before it was immediately cut off. He had thought of seeing what had caused her sleeplessness, but that would seem too…forward. Not that he was concerned about being too forward. There was nothing to be forward about, anyway. Glancing at his watch through the moonlight, he saw that dawn would be approaching in a few hours. 

Driven by something he didn't understand, he rose to his feet and walked down the halls to the dining area, seeing Megumi stare out the window, a cup of tea in her hands. Many small flakes of snow fell from the sky. 

"Aoshi. I didn't realize…" she cleared her throat delicately before saying, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's all right," he assured, retrieving himself a cup of tea. When she rose from her position at the window, he shook his head slightly, indicating that she stay. And she did. 

He sat a distance away, looking out the window as she did. It was strange…this…moment. As if something was struggling inside of him, fighting to get out…causing uneasiness to form in his heart. Why, he wasn't too sure. Was there something that he was missing…? Something that could explain these strange…emotions? He stared into his cup, watching the still liquid, before glancing back at her.

Tension seemed to exist in her as well. 

"Regarding your question in your letter…" he began quietly, noting that she turned to look at him. "I still think my staff needs a physician."

Her lips parted in a silent gasp. Then she turned away, admitting softly, "With…With my brother now married…I…I feel that maybe…it's best…that…" her voice grew stronger, "that I find my own path. I still want to honor my family's tradition." He studied her, saying nothing.

But he understood. She wanted to lead her own life, with only herself to answer to. And as much as she loved her sibling, she wanted him to be a devoted husband to his new wife. Kei had someone else to be worrying about now. 

"If I were to make the arrangements…would you be ready to move to Yokohama shortly after Kei-san's return?" Aoshi asked.

She was quiet for so long that he wasn't sure she'd answer. But she did. 

"Yes."  


	12. Chapter11: Shelter

Chapter 11: Shelter

He had slept later than usual, and had done a little reading before Megumi had woken up for the day.

The weather had improved slightly since dawn. Clouds still loomed overhead. When it would be safe to travel by train, he wasn't sure. No patients had arrived at the clinic for examination. In the current weather conditions, he doubted any of them needed to see a physician. 

He immediately recalled the strange interaction he had last night. 

What had been bothering him? That…tension…inside of him. Had…it always been there? And what about Megumi? Was she- 

His sharp hearing picked up the sound of a faint voice…a young man's. Aoshi quickly made his way to the clinic, and caught the last strains of conversation, as Megumi was tucking several items away into her small medical chest.

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific," the young man, probably no older than seventeen, stated to the doctor. "But that's all I've seen."

"It's fine, Iwao-kun. I'll be able to assess the situation once I see her," Megumi assured calmly. She looked up to see Aoshi standing not too far away. "I have a quick visit to make."  

Aoshi glanced out the window, gazing at the sky for several long moments before turning to her. "Snow will be falling later." 

"What makes you say that?" she asked casually, pulling a hooded cloak over her shoulders.

He frowned. "Megumi-san, you-"

"If it suits you, Aoshi, then you can come with me and tell me how you can predict the weather," she replied, turning to follow a bewildered teenager outside the clinic.

Aoshi set his jaw. It was very rare someone dismissed him such as that. While her tone was pleasant, the underlying meaning was very clear. She only answered to herself. No matter what he thought about the weather, she was going to see her patient. It was her dedication. Grabbing his coat to keep him warm, he proceeded to escort the doctor. 

After she locked her home, the teen began to engage in conversation, mostly about his schooling, his travels abroad, and his family. Aoshi hung back, their conversation loud and clear as if they were right next to him. 

He took in the Aizu scenery, the architecture, the trees planted by residents, still listening to the conversation in front of him. As they began to walk farther from buildings and more into country, his concern increased. A look at the sky told him another blizzard would be coming.

Iwao's home proved to be quite a distance from the center of Aizu. But once there, the boy quickly bounded up the path that led into his home. He quickly led to where his mother sat, quite uncomfortably in the center of the house.

"Hiroko-san," Megumi greeted pleasantly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Only a little, Takani-sensei," the middle-aged woman responded with a faint smile. She placed her hand over her middle, looking very tired.

Megumi gently placed her hand over the woman's forehead. "Hmm…Iwao-kun told me that you had expelled your meal this morning…"

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

The doctor's presence seemed to have some comfort, for the woman smiled briefly and said, "That's an odd question, Takani-sensei…"

"I know," Megumi said, smiling back. "But why don't you tell me everything that happened this morning that could have led up to that…"

As the older woman told her story, she shifted uncomfortably from time to time. And she held her belly as if she was in pain. Megumi listened patiently, her brows furrowing once in a while during the brief story, as if she had picked out several causes for the woman's illness.

"It sounds to me as if you're just having trouble keeping meals down." Megumi began to fidget with her medical supplies. "I have some medicine which should soothe your stomach. Until you get better, I recommend that you limit your food intake to just soup or very, very light solids."

"Thank you, Takani-sensei," Iwao spoke up the same time his mother expressed her gratitude.

Megumi handed him a corked bottle that could fit in one's hand. "Give your mother ten drops of this liquid mixed with one glass of water, twice a day. If she isn't feeling better in two days, contact me again."

~

"I lingered too long," Megumi said softly, more to herself. 

She and Aoshi were walking back to her home, and as he predicted, snow began to fall. 

"But Iwao doesn't have to worry. His mother will be fine," Megumi added. She then turned to look at her companion. "Taking care of my patients is my duty. Regardless of-"

"There's no need to explain," Aoshi interrupted. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk. She quickly followed.

Something didn't seem…right to her. This…uneasiness. But she also felt the need to explain, anyway. "Aoshi, I just…wanted to thank you for coming. I know that you probably thought it was unwise to-"

"Does it matter what I think?" 

Megumi blinked, certain she heard him wrong. Aoshi didn't strike her as the type who asked for anyone's opinion on anything. She was even more surprised to find him watching her…as if waiting for her reaction. The snow was coming down much harder, clinging to her hair and cheeks.

"Of course it matters," she answered, unable to stop the words from coming. Wait. "You…I…" She flushed slightly, rarely caught off guard. Then she cleared her throat and moved forward.

"Yes?"

She took a breath, huddling in her cloak. "I…I'm not sure why I said that. I'm being silly. I just want to go home and get inside."

And they continued to walk.

~

By the time they reached her home, the wind picked up and falling snow hindered his vision. Already he began to feel the cold seep into his blood, the snow prickling his skin like needles. The wind blew in his direction, slowing his movement. He turned slightly to see Megumi slowly make her way towards him. She stopped, bumping his arm. 

Instinctively, she grabbed his arm for balance. "I need to get more firewood for inside." 

"Now? Where would you-?" he called over the wind, shutting his mouth once she pointed to some trees in the yard of her home, several meters away.

"There's an underground storage area my brother had built several years ago."

It seemed to take an eternity, but they had finally reached the area she had indicated. He opened the door and left it open so they could both enter.

As he descended the stairs, he observed the narrow space, with one wall lined with shelves of firewood, some dry food, and he assumed medicinal herbs that had been crushed into powders and sealed in jars. 

As he watched Megumi light a nearby lamp with matches, Aoshi allowed himself to take in her appearance. The way her long black strands fell around her oval face. The rich darkness of her eyes which could occasionally light with mischief. Intelligence and compassion shone in those eyes. Megumi flipped her hair over one shoulder, and he followed its movement, his eyes lingering on the graceful column of her throat above her kimono before slowly moving back to her face. Her eyes met his over the narrow space between them, and if he wasn't mistaken, her cheeks grew pink before her eyes darted away. For one brief, illogical moment, he wondered what she would do if…

A sharp gust of wind blew through the shelter, extinguishing the lamp. The instant he turned to look up the stairs, the door slammed shut, cloaking them in darkness. 

A/N: I think it's obvious where this fic is headed now. So I pose a question for you A/Meg fans. Just how FAR do you think the romance between Aoshi and Megumi will go these next and last few chapters?


	13. Chapter12: Thoughtfulness

A/N: Miracle of miracles. Okay. I am still keeping my promise to finish this fic. As of June 14th til June 30th, I will be focusing on this fic and the others will have to be on the backburner. And since I don't think I have the energy to make my Meiji timeline fics a trilogy, the story might end with this one. =P

* * *

Chapter 12: Thoughtfulness

Aoshi turned to her. "We should be getting inside."

She began to place several items in the bag that hung in the corner of the room. Once she was finished, he led the way up the stairs, pushing the door open.

But it refused to move. She must have sensed this, for a frown appeared on her delicate features.

"It won't open." Her comment was a statement, rather than a question.

He pushed harder. "Is there something I can use to force the door?"

Megumi quickly looked around before handing him a shovel. Aoshi attempted to pry the door open. After several minutes, the door gave way.

Much to her relief. The last thing she'd need is to be confined into a small space where she could possibly freeze. Once they emerged on to level ground, Megumi began to make her way towards the house. When she realized that Aoshi hadn't moved, she stopped, looking at him.

He seemed to be concentrating. His head was tilted slightly, his eyes shifting…as if…listening for something.

"What is it?" Megumi whispered.

"Someone's calling for help."

Her eyes rounded. "What…?"

He then took off, exiting the clinic grounds, making a sharp right outside.

Megumi followed as quickly as she could, but he was fairly difficult to follow. She soon reached a small clearing with a spanse of cracked ice. In the middle, in a small hole revealing icy water below, a young boy and woman struggled to stay afloat.

"Stay here," Aoshi told her.

Megumi's lips parted in shock. "Aoshi..."

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I am not sure how long they've been there." He handed her his coat. "They will need this when I get them out."

Megumi watched as Aoshi carefully made his way across the ice, her heart leaping in her throat.

Just as Aoshi got close, the ice beneath him collapsed.

"Aoshi!" Megumi called out.

He disappeared beneath the surface of the water for several long moments. Megumi clasped her hands together, her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

_No, please…_

His head appeared, and he made his way to the two quickly. From her position, she could see Aoshi speak to them, but they were too far away for the conversation to carry through the air. The girl then climbed on Aoshi's back with the boy latching on to her and they slowly made their way to safety.

Once they reached Megumi's side, she quickly removed her coat and gave it to Aoshi to wrap around the young woman. She wrapped the boy with Aoshi's long coat, and lifting the boy in her arms, followed Aoshi as he made his way to the clinic while holding the young woman in his arms.

The boy, the young woman, and Aoshi were shivering, the two younger ones more so as they hurried into the clinic.

Megumi immediately started a fire in two rooms. Aoshi placed the girl in one room while he and the boy occupied the other. Working quickly, Megumi fetched several blankets and three yukata for them to use.

"C-cold…" the young woman muttered, her eyes closed.

"I know," Megumi murmured. "You're going to be okay…"

She quickly changed the girl's wet clothes out and wrapped her in a blanket. When she went to check on Aoshi and the boy, she came in to see him finish tying his yukata closed. The boy lay close to the fire, surrounded in blankets.

"Are you all right?" Megumi asked.

Aoshi nodded. "How is the girl?"

"She's cold. But she'll be all right…" Megumi lifted the boy's blankets and checked his temperature and pulse.

She left the room for a bit and returned with a few towels.

"That was a very brave thing you did," she commented, holding out two towels for him to use. "I…I don't know what else to say…"

When he reached out, his fingers brushed hers and lingered. To her surprise, there was a faint warmth beneath the chilled surface of his skin.

"There is no need to say anything," he assured.

She nodded. He was right. There was no need to say anything. She had seen quite a few kind gestures from this man for some time now. Yet each one surprised her.

She studied him for a few moments. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He frowned. "Yes. Why?"

She grasped his wrist, observing the occasional shiver of his fingertips while taking his pulse rate. "For someone exposed to a significant drop in temperature, you…you seem…almost normal." She released his hand. "Although I think it's best you get warm as quickly as possible."

He arched a brow at her commanding tone.

"Doctor's orders," she added with a quick smile before turning to leave. "I'm going to fix you something warm to drink."

()

Aoshi rubbed his hands together to generate warmth. Megumi had only been gone for a few minutes.

He needed the time away from her at the moment. Being around her had strange effects to his thinking.

He didn't know why he only noticed it now. It all made sense. Why he seemed so…off around her.

The answer was simple. Yet complex. It had been there all along, hidden, waiting.

When he had fallen in the ice, and heard her call out his name, fear had been evident in her voice. He could see her in his mind's eye as she waited for him.

Sometime during their acquaintance and friendship…Takani Megumi had started to mean something to him. It would be the first time he truly admitted that to himself. He wasn't exactly sure when he started to care for the woman...it probably went back to the time he came to Aizu so many months ago.

But before he could consider that, there were two young patients in the clinic who needed looking after. And who knew how many others come morning. With the trains closed and Takani Kei gone for a few more days, Megumi might need some assistance.

* * *

A/N: More explanations later.


End file.
